The spark within
by The deep aura
Summary: Ash has been betrayed by most of the people he cared for after his loss against Paul in the Sinnoh league. A select few have decided to stick by him despite the odds and challenges that await him. Will he eventually find closure will he achieve his dream of finally becoming Pokémon master. Read to find out by the way this is an Ash x Ursula pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first fanfiction and that this is an ash betrayed story and an Ash x Ursula pairing but not like the other betrayed stories there is a chance OC's may be needed but all matters aside I will need my trusty Salamence Destroyer (yes that's his name) to do the disclaimer. **

**Destroyer: "****_Sala mence Sala mence mence" (Master does not own Pokémon all credit goes to the creator's) _**

**Me: "Thanks Destroyer"**

**Destroyer: "Sala" (no problem)**

**Ages**

**_Ash: 15_**

**_Dawn: 13_**

**_Misty: 15_**

**_Max: 9_**

**_May: 14_**

**_Brock: 18_**

**_Gary: 15_**

**_Paul: 15 _**

**_Ursula: 14_**

**_Delia: 37_**

**_Professor Oak: 60_**

**Pokémon Speech**

** "****_Speech" Pokémon Talk_**

"Speech" Human talk

_"__Speech" human thoughts_

_**'**__**Speech' Pokémon thoughts**_

**Chapter 1**

**Ash Ketchum a Pokémon trainer walking back to his house with his trusty Pikachu by his side after his loss against Paul in the Sinnoh League. **

_(Flash back)_

**_"_****_Amazing Ash and Paul are both down to their last Pokémon only one can win it's down to the wire ladies and gentlemen" The announcer boomed._**

**_ "_****_Pikachu use thunderbolt" Ash exclaimed hoping to pull a miracle._**

**_PIKACHHHUUUUU!_**

**_ "_****_Torterra counter with Frenzy plant" Paul countered! _**

**_ "_****_Pikachu look out"! As ash had cried out in worry for his starter Pikachu was hit with the attack knocking him out. _**

**_ "_****_Pikachu is un-able to battle Paul from Veilstone city is the winner"! Ash walks over to his fallen Pokémon and gently picks him up in his arms. _**

**_*whispers* "you did well buddy and that's all that matters" Ash had whispered._**

**_ "_****_That was pathetic you have the worst Pokémon and some of the weakest ones I've ever seen" Paul stated coldly._**

**_"_****_One day Paul I will beat you and will show you the true power we possess" Ash had exclaimed trying not to give in to his anger._**

**_ "_****_Yeah right you will always be a failure no matter how hard you try" Paul stated and left with his hands in his pockets and usual attitude._**

**_(Flashback end)_**

"Pikachu do you think Paul is right I mean look at us our 3rd attempt and we haven't won a single league we one the orange league but it wasn't an official league" Ash had stated in a somewhat gloomy manner.

"_Pika Chu Pi"("I don't know buddy I really don't know".)_

"Race you home"! Ash then took off like Team Rocket being blasted off again.

Chu Pika Chu (_Hey get back here!) _

_(Meanwhile) _

_ "_I love this idea" Exploded Max

"Max I am glad you are on board with us Gary, Brock do you guys fell the same way"? May had stated this in a cold manner.

"May you're the one that's wrong if I remember correctly didn't Ash save each of our lives at least once"? Brock questioned angrily.

"Ashy-boy may be reckless but he has helped us in big ways has he not"?Angrily exclaimed Ash's old rival Gary.

"No matter what you say can make us change our minds have been made up right guys" exclaimed May.

"Ash had always been weak I only traveled with home to get out of the house because of my teasing yet idiotic sisters" Misty said.

"I agree I just needed a poor weak sap to teach me the basics of coordinating battling and training Ash had never been needed and he never will be the best" May stated in a matter of fact manner with Dawn and Max nodding with a devilish grin on their faces.

"You know this plan of yours won't work without me right"? Questioned a cold dark voice that could make most people shiver. No one had known who he was he was across the room but they had seen purple hair and a blue jacket with black sleeves, gray pants, and black and blue shoes. Everyone instantly recognized him as Paul the one who had defeated Ash.

**And there! Yes I had to put a cliffhanger just because im so nice :3. Anyway what will happen next Did Ash overhear there talk and what happened to Delia? Will Gary and Brock be able to fend off the traitors will his Pokémon think he is weak as well? Find out in the next Chapter I promise I will upload another chapter eventually. For now peace out Aura Guardians. **

**Me: Bye guys!**

**Destroyer: "Sala" (bye)**


	2. The dark truth

**Hey guys this will be Chapter 2 yes this will be uploaded eventually. The guest that had commented on Ash's revenge don't worry I already had something to break them. Anyway if no nice comments keep it to yourself please, I will however accept tips and ideas on how to improve the story. I will upload whenever I can since school will be giving us a lot of work henceforth. Anyway I will upload whenever I can it's going to be had trust me but just bear with me here ok I promise whenever I get the chance to upload another chapter I will. Also Pokémon thoughts and speech will be the same as humans.**

"**_Telepathy"_**

**Destroyer: Sala Sala Sala mence mence (Master Does not own Pokémon and never will all belongings go to the brilliant creators of Pokémon)**

**Me: Thanks Buddy **

**Destroyer: Sala mence ( Anytime master.) **

**Characters **

**Ritchie: 16**

**Damian: 17**

**Conway: 17**

**Morrison: 16**

**Tracey: 18**

Chapter 2

"Hey if we are getting rid of that weakling don't forget about us" a cocky arrogant voice had exclaimed. "Hey we both want to get rid of him so count me in" another voice had said except he wasn't arrogant he was confident both of these people were male and one was a tall guy with blue hair, white sunglasses, pink shirt, brown vest, and gray jeans he was abandoned one of the Kanto starters along with an ego bigger than Gary's he was none other than Damien. The other male was shorter than Damien he had a blue cap with a yellow rectangle across the front and sea green clothes both vests and jeans he also surprisingly has a Pikachu on his shoulder as well but, this Pikachu had shaggy hair he was none other than Ritchie.

"Why I ought a" started Brock but was soon cut off but with another pair of voices that said "If this was a boxing match I would crush you!" exclaimed a chubby guy with red hair a kimono like outfit a green sash over it red shorts and open-toe shoes he was none other than Morrison. "I should creep them out twice as much as I do now." A voice that made Dawn cower in fear she had squeaked and ran behind Paul for cover doing so with a crimson blush on her face. Originally when Dawn met Ash and Brock during the Team Rocket incident she had developed a crush on him but, she realized he was weak unlike Paul of course. This made May and Misty glare daggers since they too once had a crush on Ash but realized he was weak and wanted someone with actual potential they found that person to be Paul.

"What you actually stand up for the weakling?" questioned a sketch artist whom everyone seems to love his drawings. He had his green hair parted wears an orange headband green T-shirt and red shorts he was known as Tracey Professor Oak's assistant. "Okay I'm going to be the one to say it how did you all get here especially Damian, Ritchie, Conway, and Morrison?" asked Brock curiously since he already knew Tracey could swing anytime by the permission of Mrs. Ketchum.

"Easy Paul had found us while we were on our way through Kanto he asked us if he knew Ash and we said yes he then told us to follow him saying he was going to show his friends how weak Ash really is." The Four males excluding Tracey since he was at the house the entire time just in a different room had went into a flashback of how they met Paul.

_"__Hey guys wait up!" exclaimed Morrison being chased by a nest of beedrill._

_"__No way man we are too young to die." exclaimed Damian running. "Ursaring Hyper Beam NOW!" Ursaring obeyed firing an orange beam at the nest of beedrill the nest saw the large bear and quivered in fear. The hive leader had spoken to the nest telling them to retreat fall back. The hive out of fear obeyed and flew back to the hive as fast as they could. _

_"__Hey thanks for that we would have been impaled by those beedrill if it wasn't for you." Damian had said with a pained expression just imagining what would happen if Paul had not rescued them. "DAMN it Conway can you stop stalking almost every girl we come across!" The three looked where the voice was there was Conway on the ground and Ritchie on top of him having Conway's arm behind his back and a female blonde running away. "OW I just wanted to see that fine specimen up close Ritchie calm down." SMACK Ritchie had smacked him in the back of the head. Paul had just enough of this show as much as he was enjoying it he was thinking _

_"__Hmmm maybe these guys think that fool is also weak and pathetic." Paul had thought to himself. "Hey." Paul finally said "What is this Paul it has been a while how are you?" Asked Conway casually. "I need to ask you guys this what do you think of that weakling Ketchum?" He is a loser and should have never existed!" angrily boomed all four. In the midst of all this Morrison and Conway were only acting to be mad they both honestly saw potential in the guy and would've supported him all the way. "Good." Paul said then continued "I am going to tell all his friends that Ash is weak and pathetic will you guys join me?" Questioned Paul as much as it hurt Morrison and Conway they as well as Damian and Ritchie said "Yes." _

_"__Let's not waste any time we need to get to his house before they do."_

_(Time skip 1 hour later)_

_"__Hmm I guess when raised in the worst you become the worst." Paul stated without hesitation had said after getting to Ash's house. "Yeah I have been over once and that was the last time I will ever visit again" Ritchie said with sparky nodding. Ritchie was the one who had to knock on the door and Tracey answered "oh hey guys what you are doing here?" "We have all decided to dispose of that pathetic excuse for a human Ketchum are you with us or not?" Paul had questioned. "Arceus yes I was waiting for when this day will finally happened!" Tracey squealed like an adult if they had won the Jackpot on the lottery. "Good now let us in or else." Paul threatened. Tracey visibly gulped and had stepped out the doorway and let them all in._

_When the five entered in the say May, Misty, Dawn, Brock, Gary, and Max he was sleeping underneath a tree. After Paul had explained everything to them they had devilish grins on their faces except for Gary and Brock. Conway and Morrison still believes in Ash. They saw this as an opportunity to help prove them wrong but, neither knew how each other had felt about Ash they had disgusted thoughts about each other. They still saw great potential in him they had believed that he would go far. "I want you guys to hide in another room when I say you know you're plan won't work without me right you got it?" "Yes." Was the answer Paul received. "Good." came the reply. May had woken up max and explained the idea and that's how they ended up where they are now._

"Morrison, Conway you can't be serious you defend him but, you said you thought he was weak?" Damian said in his cocky arrogant voice. "We were only acting truth is we defend him he has helped us constantly he helped me get over the fact I had to fight him in the Hoenn League!" Morrison exclaimed trying to control his anger. "Conway you feel the same?" Brock questioned. "Yes Ash is a formidable foe he has great potential stored it just needs to be found that's all." It was going to be a war going on before a female voice called out "Hey no fighting in this house!" It was none other than Mrs. Ketchum herself. "My Ashy has saved me himself before I fell a good 200 hundred feet because of Entei did he seek vengeance?!" "No he had resolve the issue peacefully you better get out of my house before Ash hears you!" Delia exclaimed her blood boiling thinking that they have the audacity to get rid of her son after treating all of them as her own and, her own so calm, peaceful, friendly, courageous, brave, he was the one son any mom would've ever wanted. "It's too late for that mother." A sad breaking voice had said. In the doorway view was Ash he eyes were bloodshot from all the crying, not to mention red and puffy. Pikachu had electricity in his cheeks but Ash was not alone. Behind Ash was 4 figures all of which were Pokémon. The first was a small blue one eyes looking the exact same as Ash. He had two large antenna like things on his head with a small blue ball at the end, he looked like he had two yellow buttons on his body and he had two flipper like legs. This specific Pokémon was Manaphy. The second one was about just as big as Manaphy but was wearing what looks like a white dress it looked like it had a green helmet and two horns on the top. This Pokémon was Ralts and was in the same condition as Ash and Manaphy.

The next two Pokémon were Legendary Pokémon one had a star on his head he was known for granting wishes and that's what the star means. He had two little arm shaped wings and starfish like corners for legs and he had a yellow cape flowing behind him his name was Jirachi. This next Pokémon could scare anyone out of their minds after seeing the destructive power of this Pokémon. He was like a pinkish - whitish color he had a muscular built like a Machamp but it wasn't as obvious but this legendary shouldn't be doubted. He was once a weapon built for destruction because of the work of Team Rocket he had murdered Ash in cold blood disbelieving humans were good but, Ash had proved him wrong to everyone's innocence he secretly swore to himself that when the time comes he will serve his master Ash he wants Ash to be his master yet no one knows of this promise he made except for Arceus. He has a long tail longer than a Raichu's tail his name was Mewtwo. Nearly everyone had shuddered at the sight of Mewtwo but had quickly shook it off. Paul being the cocky jerk he is said "Well the loser has showed up surprised weakling?" Paul had exclaimed with a maniacally grinning visibly.

Ash had then felt the one thing he had never felt in a long time the thing that he swore to himself he would only use it when the time is right. Anger. He felt the blood boiling within him he felt the peace leave and his dark side enter like the time he had gotten possessed by Pokelantis from one of his encounters from Brandon Leader of the Battle Pyramid. The next visual scared everyone Ash's body went into a black and blue aura. He had aura build up in him during his travels after the incident with Lucario and the Tree of Beginning. His aura changed from blue and black to a really dark black as black as if they were facing a shadow. Ash the screamed but this was no ordinary scream this was an aura powered scream which sent a shockwave that knocked out Brock, May, Misty, Dawn, His mother, Max, Conway, Morrison, Tracey, Gary, Damian, Ritchie and Sparky, and finally Paul.

Ash had then dropped to his knees openly crying now that everyone had been knocked out. He was thinking to himself _"WHY AFTER EVERYTHING I DID FOR THEM THEY JUST DESERT ME! I HELPED MAY AND DAWN WITH THEIR CONTEST TRAINING THEM. I SAVED THE WORLD MORE THAN ONCE NOT TO MENTION THEIR LIVES, AND TEAM ROCKET THEY SAW WHAT THEY COULD POTENTIALLY DO THAT'S WHY THEY CREATED MEWTWO!" "No offense Mewtwo." _Ash had said mentally since Mewtwo and Jirachi can read thoughts and minds just couldn't help feeling sorry for the poor boy. He had done so much just to be thrown away and they felt tears in their eyes especially Mewtwo Ash had taught him not all humans are bad he didn't realize it until it was too late. Mewtwo had been thinking to himself "_HOW DARE THEY FOOLS THIS IS THE ONLY HUMAN I FIND WORTHY TO BE MY MASTER HE TAUGHT ME HOW TO SEE THE GOOD IN EVERYONE! ASH WILL ALWAYS BE MY MATSER I WILL BECOME HIS COMPANION AND PROVE THEM WRONG, I SHOULD TEAR THEM APART LIMB FROM LIMB!"_ His face then darkened as he continued to think Ash had tears falling at a quick rate with Pikachu, Ralts, Manaphy, and Jirachi comforting him. Mewtwo thought again. _"No I mustn't lose my control for a couple of reasons 1. Ash wouldn't want that he is too kind for anyone to have that fate. 2. I want him to be my master. 3. Doing that could separate me for one of my only few friends I have on this Earth._

While Mewtwo had finished thinking Pikachu had been trying to comfort his best friend he had earned this title long ago before when Ash was just five years old. As Ash still crying Pikachu had entered a flashback to when he really met Ash.

_There he was running, running for his life death catching up to him quickly. There he was a bloody Pichu running away from a poacher. This specific poacher had already murdered the baby Pichu's mother and father. Both Raichu had died defending their child the baby remembered the last things his father said to him "Rai Chu Rai Rai Chu" "Run stay safe hide…. find the one who will protect…. you despite the danger stay safe my son." The Raichu had then died and Pichu obeyed he ran but not before getting shot with a gun from the poacher. As the Pichu had surprisingly outran the poacher he found a boy taking a walk in a garden the boy had raven jet black hair, was wearing a white tank top and had black shorts. The Pichu was worried if he could trust this boy or not but he had bigger problems and he needed help and fast or else he will suffer the same fate as his parents. "PIIIIIIIII!" (HHHHHEEEEELLLLPPPPP!) Yelled the baby Pichu as loud as he could. Luckily enough the boy had looked to where the noise had come from and saw a baby Pichu injured so he ran and picked up the young infant mustering up as much energy as he could he ran to his house to let his mother know about the injured baby. "MOM MOM!" Exploded the 6- year old known as Ash Ketchum. "What is it dear?" His mother asked worriedly she gasped at what she saw a bloody Pichu in his arms she wasn't going to ask him what happened yet so she took the infant out of his arms and healed him as best as she could. The healing became a success but the Pichu blacked out from blood loss however, he was lucky enough for Mrs. Ketchum to heal him since Delia used to be a nurse but retired to take care of her son. Weeks had passed and soon Pichu had been well enough to leave. Tears in the infant's eyes he left he found them as his family He remembered his father's words "Find the one who will protect you despite the danger." He believed Ash was this person and he hopes one day their paths will cross again and they will be together friends, best friends, brothers, and the one word that made Pichu cry Family. Family was the one thing he always wanted and he will find Ash when he grows stronger so they can be a family._

Pikachu had snapped back into reality saying to Ash "PIKA PIKA CHU PIKA CHU" ("THEY ARE FOOLS ASH THEY HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU ARE CAPABLE OF!") By the time Pikachu had said this Ash pulled his faithful starter into a tight embrace startling Pikachu and when Pikachu realized what was happening he had tears flowing down his cheeks as well he would never leave his best friends side no matter against what odds he will always remain loyal to Ash. Ralts and Jirachi were speaking to each other telepathically. **_"I AM VERY DISSAPPOINTED IN MAXWELL!" Boomed Jirachi. See normally Jirachi is an easy going guy but make him mad is asking for a free trip to the hospital it would be a bad idea to face Jirachi's wrath. "I *sniff* can't believe this how could *sniff he do this?" Bawled Ralts. "I HAVE NO IDEA BUT I WAS GOING TO JOIN MAXWELL BUT NO I'M JOINING ASH INSTAED!" "I BELIEVED MAXWELL WAS WORTHY BUT HE PROVED TODAY HE HASN'T!" Booms Jirachi. "*sniff* I am *sniff* going too I can't trust Max and *sniff* to think I wanted to be his starter." Ralts said still crying. "Count me in too *sniff* Mama betrayed *sniff* as well as Papa. Bawled Manaphy. See Manpahy had come to visit Mama and Papa, Ralts and Jirachi wanted to become Max's Pokémon, and Mewtwo wanted to become Ash's. "Count me in as well." Mewtwo said trying to control his anger towards Ash's friends who abandoned him except for Brock, Gary, and Morrison, his mother, and Conway. His attitude had softened at that at least a select few decided to stick by his soon to be master's side. Mewtwo swore to himself for vengeance for Ash and he will get it._**

**And scene! How was it? I will upload chapter but that will be difficult since school and all and projects and all that not to mention hanging out with friends. Anyway what dos Mewtwo have planned for his vengeance? Will Ash pull himself back together before his real friends and the traitors wake up? Will Ash escape and find his real Home find out in the next chapter of The Spark within.**

**Me: Whew finally done **

**Destroyer: "Sala mence sala" (Good for you Master)**

**Me *rolls eyes* Gee thanks for help destroyer.**

**Destroyer: *snickers***

**Me: Shut up.**

**Me: Anyway peace out Aura Guardians.**

**Destroyer: "Sala" (Peace.)**


	3. Problem Soulution and feelings revealed

**Hey guys it's me again. Yes this is chapter 3 and while writing Chapter 2 I got teary-eyed. Poor Ash man however, things will get better for the poor boy I promise that. Anyway like I said school projects and all not to mention family and my fear of shopping with them. Anyway I Promise to upload when I can. Yes there can be chances to where I am sick and can't upload like right now I am sick yet I'm still going. Anyway enjoy the chapter guy but first Destroyer disclaimer please.**

**Destroyer: "Sala mence sala mence" (You do it this time or I hyper beam you)**

**Me: Ok fine I don't own Pokémon all rights and copyrights belong to the creators.**

**Me: Happy?**

**Destroyer: "Sala" (Very)**

Chapter 3

Ash was thinking to himself still crying hugging Pikachu and Pikachu hugging back his trainer while the other 4 Pokémon talked amongst themselves. Ash had been thinking to himself "_Why? Why Arceus let me know what I have done to deserve this I saved them time and time again and this is how they repay me! Please Arceus I beg of you please answer me what am I supposed to do now?" _Ash had thought to himself still hugging Pikachu he whispered to his starter "Thank you...you don't know how much this means to me to stand by me I thought I thought you were going to leave me too".

Pikachu then slapped Ash with his paw shouting "PIKA CHU PIKA CHUU PIKA CHU PIKA CHU" (ASH YOU WERE THERE FOR ME FROM THE VERY BEGINNING RISKING YOUR OWN LIFE TO SAVE ME I WOULD NEVER ABANDON YOU SO DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT THINGS LIKE THAT OR I WILL THUNDERBOLT YOU UNTIL YOU GET THOSE THOUGHTS OUT OF YOUR HEAD I WILL NEVER ABANDON YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND!) The other four Pokémon looked at the two talking and had tears in their eyes threatening to fall. Truth is even though Mewtwo is a tough guy he is a lot like Ash. "**_Ash Pikachu said that he would never abandon you that you were always there for him risking your life in the process he said he will never abandon you buddy, also he said if you do think those thought he would've thunder bolted you until you got those thoughts out of your head.) _** Mewtwo told Ash telepathically while chuckling.

More tears had fallen of his face and he smiled gratefully at Pikachu who had returned the exact same smile. Feeling better Ash had released Pikachu from their hug and said "Where am I supposed to go I have no home anymore what am I to do?" Just then a beam of light had teleported them all to the hall of origins and saw Arceus there with a sad smile on his face. _"__**Chosen one you have done much for this world risking your life in this process, you have shown that you care for not only humans but Pokémon as well. For your act of kindness and respect I will help you, you asked where you should go have you not."**_ Ash simply nodded. **_"I have an idea there is the mountains make your home up there train become what you've always wanted to become a Pokémon Master, or you can travel the regions again except with my children by your side the choice is yours Chosen one what shall it be?"_** Ash had his mouth wide open he could not believe he was being offered this, he wanted to become Pokémon Master but, he did not want legendaries he wanted to earn it his way.

"Arceus if I may say that I appreciate this offer but, I am not worthy for the power of legendaries I shall train in the mountains instead."Arceus said **_"Chosen one you are the one I trust most with my children and training in the mountains will be difficult are you sure you want to do this?" _**"Yes I'm sure." **_"Very well I shall remove the limiter for you so you can carry limitless Pokémon it that okay for you?" _**Arceus questioned. "Yes Arceus" Came the reply. **_"Ash we all have something to say." Mewtwo had spoken_**. "Well what is it." **_"We wish to join you on your quest to train and become Master, we feel angered the fact your own friends have the audacity to say all that for you when you risk your lives for them, anyway the point being will you take all of us as your Pokémon?" Mewtwo asked calmly successfully shielding his anger._**

"Yes I will it will be nice having more family joining me on my journey together we will grow stronger, faster, smarter, and train my aura Mewtwo you can help me with that." **_"It would be an honor master." "Don't call me master." "As you wish master."_** Mewtwo said chuckling. "Papa do you think you could help me find a new mama?" Manaphy asked using the most dangerous weapons for any parents the eyes. "I…I Don't know when but, we will find you a new mama Manaphy my son, I promise we will be the family you wanted is that okay son?" Manaphy then wrapped his little arms around his neck saying thank you papa over and over again. "Arceus if it's too much to ask may you guide us through our journey and home through the mountains?" **_"Chosen one you've done a lot for this earth and me without question I'd have to be some sort of cruel tyrant if I didn't help you." _**"All I have to say is thank you Arceus for everything." "**_Chosen one I must warn you, you will have to return eventually so I advise you to aura and emotional training first." "Got it."_**

**_"_****_Also chosen one be careful there is an organization creating shadow Pokémon and will be waiting for you so I grant you and your Pokémon invulrability into becoming a shadow and moves that purify a shadow Pokémon."_** Hearing this made Ash freeze if the shadows are properly designed they are stronger and harder to beat Ash and his Pokémon will have to train even harder. **_"Don't be surprised they can also make a shadow form of human like you Ash. They are perfectly designed to be just like you except evil. Be safe Chosen One and not even I know the name of this new organization so watch who you talk to. I shall have a cabin built for you at Mount Silver. Enjoy you're new life and home Chosen One." _**The same bright beam of light had took them to Oaks ranch you see during Ash and Arceus discussion the legendaries had to round up all of Ash's Pokémon and explained to them what had happened. Charizard almost lost it when he heard about it he was furious for two reasons 1. They were hurting Ash his master friend a friend he would've always wanted. 2. At the mention of his old so called master Charizard saw red he despised this man within every inch of his body.

Ash' Butterfree agreed to join since he was betrayed as well his mate had left him for another Butterfree not that long ago. The memory so vivid in his mind began to play the memory of how it happened.

_Happily flying through the air with flowers in his hand was a Butterfree but not the average one. This Butterfree used to belong to Ash Ketchum but he released it to be happy with a pinked-winged Butterfree as his mate. The Butterfree thought to himself "Oh my wife will love these flowers after all the years we've been together after he let me free." His expression then darkened. He had missed his master so much but yet he was so happy with his own mate he was happy but wished he could be able to see his own master again. He sighed and thought to himself "Keep dreaming man maybe one day I will finally be reunited with Ash I was his first Pokémon he let me go because he cared, he knew I liked that pink Butterfree so he let me be with her it stung that I couldn't be with him but I loved her as well so in the end I chose love I mean after all love is what is going to happen to all of us we may deny but you find that one you were destined to be with." He finished thinking to himself he replayed what he had just said and thought "Wow that sounded philosophical." _

_He saw his home where his wife was but was shocked to what he found his wife and another male Butterfree kissing he couldn't believe that this had happened. He felt one feeling that he had never felt before. Anger. "FREE BUTTER FREE" (WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!) "Butter free butter free" (Honey it's not what it looks like!) "FREEEEEEEEE BUUUUTTTTTEEEERRRRR FRRREEEEEE" (OH REALLY I REMEMBER SAVING YOU FROM TEAM ROCKET ONE OF THE MOST VICOUS ORGANIZATIONS EVER I WAS TIRED WINGS INJURED, PANTING HEAVILY, AND ON THE VERGE OF CONCIOUSNESS! FORGET IT YOU AND THIS PATHETIC SCUM CAN BE HAPPY I'M LEAVING AND ALSO TAKE THHIIIIISSSSS!) Ash's Butterfree was so angry he launched a hyper beam at both of them hitting and knocking them both out at the same time. He then felt that he had to go back he had no home. He was hoping Ash was okay he flew away looking for food when he soon stumbled upon Mew. _

_"__Mew Mew Mew" (Butterfree just the Pokémon I'm looking for!) Mew exclaimed somewhat excitedly and apprehensive. "Butter Free butter" (What is it Mew why do you want to see me?) Mews face had darkened and said "Mew" (It concerns Ash.) "Butter free butter" (What is it is he alright?) "Mew me mew me mew" (His friends have betrayed him for another trainer Ash then stored up and released an aura powered scream knocking them out. Arceus asked us legendary Pokémon to collect all of Ash's Pokémon and you're one of them.) "Butter free butter" (I wish to join him as I have had the same fate except I used hyper beam instead.) "Mew me mew" (Very well I shall teleport us to Oak ranch and we shall meet with Ash's Pokémon.) "Butter free butter" (Very well I shall go along with you.) A bright flash happened and they were gone._

Ash had then found his backpack with all of his Pokémon in there his Charizard, Butterfree, Pidgeot, Squirtle, Bulbusaur, Totodile, Bayleef, Quilava, Noctowl, Snorlax, Heracross, Kingler, Lapras, Primeape, Donphan, Swellow, Sceptile, Corphish, Torkoal, Glalie, Larviatr, Haunter, Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Gible, Gliscor, Buizel and Pikachu who was just resting on his shoulder. Ash had then found 4 master balls on the floor and figured that they were for the new editions to the team. First he grabbed one handed it to Mewtwo and said "It doesn't feel right to throw it so you have the honor." Mewtwo smiled knowingly and felt emotional he tapped the ball in the middle with his hand and then a ping noise was heard saying he was caught. Ash went to Jirachi and handed him the ball just like he said to Mewtwo "It doesn't feel right you do it." Jirachi nodded and did the same as Mewtwo and yet once again another ping noise was made.

Next was Manaphy and Ralts he went to Ralts first and said "Something tells me we will cross paths with him again and don't worry we'll be ready for him together." Ralts nodded with tears in her eyes. He gently held Ralts hand saying "Don't worry everything will be alright little one." Ralts nodded with tears in her eyes and did something that startled Ash. Ralts glowed brightly growing in size and becoming more graceful than her last form. The glowing stopped and the Pokémon had said one word "Kirlia." (Ash I... I accept) Ash smiled and held Kirlia's hand and gently tapped the ball on her hand the ball then made a ping noise he put all three balls in his backpack and dealt with the hardest one yet, he was his son after all he was Manaphy and still a baby. "Manaphy my so are you sure you want to do this you can stay with grandma if you want." Manaphy held up a flipper and said "Papa you are my papa I will never leave you I need you now more than ever I want us to be a family so please papa can you take me with you?"

Ash had tears in his eyes but he had still answered "Yes my son we can be a family we will grow stronger together I will raise into a fine young Pokémon I can promise you that son and one day we will find you the mama you always wanted." "Th... Tha... Thank you pa... papa." "It is no problem my son now come we have a new life to get to." "Okay papa." Manaphy was then sucked into the ball and another ping noise was made. Manaphy let himself be captured by his own papa.

Ash then dug into his book bag and pulled out Charizard's Pokeball. He threw the ball and out of the ball came a large orange dragon. He had roared a roar so loud and deadly he could make a herd of Aggron run away in fear. Charizard tilted his head with confusion and was waiting for a command. Ash had said "Charizard take us to Mount Silver our new home awaits us." Charizard had responded with a grunt he knew Ash was hurt and didn't want to upset him he could feel his power like a Lucario can since they have such a strong bond like with him and Pikachu.

_Time skip 5 hours later_

"Charizard land over her." Ash instructed Charizard. Charizard responded with a grunt and flew down wand landed. Ash had jumped off Charizard. "Charizard we made it to Mt. Silver." Ash then threw out all his Pokémon while Pikachu hopped off his shoulder. "Guys this is where our new home will be we will grow stronger mentally, physically, and emotionally we are going to show them it was a mistake of what they threw away. I know for a fact Brock, Gary, Morrison, and Conway, My mother, and Professor Oak, Stood by me judging by their aura. We shall triumph over those who we claim as our enemies what do you say!?" every Pokémon had let out some sort of battle cry except for Manaphy. Ash had thought to himself _"I wonder if that everyone besides the traitors are alright."_ Ash had looked around and saw a cabin built and Mewtwo told Ash telepathically **_"This is the home Arceus built you with his power of creation it may look like an average cabin but do not be fooled by it's appearance."_** **_"Well then Mewtwo let's get settled in."_**

_The next morning at the Ketchum Residence_

"Oh…Arceus my head" groaned Brock. "What happened groaned Gary. "I don't know Gary all I remember was confronting May and the others for wanting to get rid of Ash. Speaking of Ash where he is?" Questioned Brock. "That damn loser had knocked us out with a shockwave." Grumbled Paul waking up. "Oh… well at least the weakling is gone for good." Moaned Ritchie as well as sparky. "Oi... when I get my hands on that punk I will" started Damian but was soon cut off. "Hell to the no you will have to get through us first Damian!" Shouted Morrison. As soon as everyone heard Morrison shout everyone was wide-awake by now. By the time everyone remembered the events of the night before Delia was left crying with the traitors smiling deviously and the others who sided with Ash comforting Delia and cursing the traitors under their breath. What they found had shocked Ash's real friends and family but, made the traitors have stars in their eyes they saw a note by Ash that said only one word _Goodbye. _

They had assumed Ash left the world and wouldn't make it on his own since he didn't have any experience of being on his own for too long since he had Brock on all of his Journeys. Weeks had passed and they weren't giving up on the search, they had even asked if anyone found any information on Ash please let them know. After another month or so they faced the fact that Ash was gone. Professor Oak had assumed that Ash's Pokémon ran off trying to find him since Ash had loved his Pokémon as his Pokémon loved Ash and didn't want another trainer that could be worse than Ash.

_Ursula's POV_

It had been three months since my crush had disappeared, when I heard what happened to Ash I was furious I didn't think he was a loser or weak. In my opinion Ash was handsome, loyal, brave and caring. He was one of the best people you could ever meet I have heard of his accomplishments and was impressed. It's just a shame that he was just thrown away I remember when I first saw the news broadcast of his Family and friends looking for him.

_"__In other news people are looking for the missing trainer known as Ash Ketchum. They say that some of his friends had abandoned him and called weak and left him to rot while a few of his friends had stuck by him. Those who had stuck by him was his mother Delia Ketchum, Brock Slate gym leader of Pewter city, Conway from the Sinnoh League, Gary oak, Professor Oak, and Morrison from the Hoenn League had stick with him until the end. They are currently looking for anyone with any information on the whereabouts on where Ash could be found this is Jane for channel 7". I turned off the TV and ran to my room I had cried my eyes out. I always thought that Ash was a cocky arrogant boy but when I found out that he was actually a sweet boy and I had seen it first-hand a couple of times made my heart soften and I have developed feelings for him. All I could think was "Why Dee-Dee and those jerks had to ruin everything! Ash is a kind and caring person I have not known him for long but he cares for people he actually listens to what I have to say sometimes. I felt my cheeks heat up remembering how nice he was to me sometimes. I will find you Ash I swear. I love you Ash Ketchum." I then drifted off to sleep after having my final thoughts._

**Scene I bet you guys didn't expect Ursula's Pov this soon. Anyway hoped you enjoyed this chapter I will make the chapters longer I had to make this one as long as the last one since I am currently sick. Yes being sick sucks and I just don't want to talk about it. So anyway we now know what Ursula's true feelings for Ash are! Anyway the reason I added Damien is because 1. He is a dick 2. Some people just need a debut 3. Just so Ash can kick his ass again. Anyway what will Ursula do will she do something to get them back or shall she let time and Arceus do it for her? Find out of the next Chapter of the spark within.**

**Me: Destroyer it's time to end the chapter.**

**Destroyer: "Sala" (Bye guys)**

**Me: Peace out aura guardians. **


	4. The mystery man and truths revealed

**Hey guys this is me again. This is Chapter 4 of The Spark Within. Also I would like to thank for all the support you guys have been giving and I am so thankful for that and I am thinking about making a Percy Jackson betrayed story after this one. So last chapter Ash had a conversation with Arceus on what he should do and where he should go. After their conversation Ash had made his decision to go to Mount Silver and train to prove them wrong, but Arceus warns Ash he must go back eventually since a new unknown organization is making shadow Pokémon as well as humans. Everyone wakes up after Ash leaves they recap the events and some are left in tears while others are emotionless. Ursula has been crying u a river once she saw the news about Ash. She claimed that she had loved him and then drifted into a nap. Now the story continues.**

**Me: Destroyer how about we do the disclaimer together.**

**Destroyer: "Sala." (Okay)**

**Me: 3, 2, 1**

**Destroyer: "Sala mence sala." (Master does not own Pokémon all tights go to the creators)**

**Me: Tricked ya.**

**Destroyer: "Sala" (Hyper beam!)**

**Me: AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! *Burnt to a crisp unconscious***

**Destroyer: "Sala mence sala." (Enjoy the chapter guys)**

Unknown Pov

I woke up. I had looked outside to see the snowy mountain and my Pokémon training hard, I had been living in this place for eight years. Most people think I'm dead but, they are mistaken I am very much alive. I have also done serious training in my new home, Arceus had warned me about the new organization making shadow Pokémon and humans and boy they are annoying. Shadow Pokémon are like regular Pokémon but, bigger and stronger than regular Pokémon. The shadow humans are quite interesting to learn about. They create shadow humans to control the shadow Pokémon like trainers and they can create shadows of me or Mr. Goodshow owner of the Pokémon league and frame innocent people who didn't do anything. To purify the shadow Pokémon is easy, the shadow humans I can't say the same. In order to successfully purify a shadow Pokémon, you must defeat it in battle and with the power of Arceus, your Pokémon uses a move that has purity in it, when the hit successfully lands the shadow is knocked out of their soul and a regular ordinary Pokémon is remaining sometimes if you hurt them too seriously, they go back to eggs giving a random Pokémon. Shadow humans however, are tricky, you see shadow humans are made through a DNA blood sample and make a perfect carbon copy to get the blood is risky but, saving them is riskier, to purify a shadow human you need an aura guardian which is what I am. You need to beat them in a 1-on-1 duel to the death you lose you die but, if you win you have to kill them quickly because they can regenerate health only at a slow rate but, faster than regular humans. Sometimes if you kill the shadow that's great but sometimes if, they completely merge with their host the host dies as well. There are our evil counterparts as well. What the counterparts is once merged shadows with their hosts but, were separated I have an evil counterpart if my evil counterpart dies, I won't since we're not merged anymore, but if we merge back then I will surely die if he dies. After the finishing blow and you kill the shadow the shadow may be gone but, the person is left gravely injured that's where the aura guardian comes in. The aura guardian then heals the person with his or her aura restoring any wounds and restoring their life force.

This organization has been called Team Lightning don't be fooled by their name they may seem like weaklings but, the name their leader chosen had fit them, they can be strong and quick just like how lightning strikes I have had some encounters with some of their shadow Pokémon. I met, defeated, purified, and captured a shadow Dragonite, Leafeon, Hitmochan, Machamp, Scizor, Gyarados, Jolteon, Gengar, Flygon, Gallade, Golem, and Salamence. All of these shadows when defeated can be purified when one of my Pokémon uses a purification move. I asked them if they wish to join me and they all said yes they would like to be under my care. I even remember how my faithful starter fell in love with the Leafeon she had always taken a liking to him and blushed whenever he looked or smiled at her. Little did she know he felt the same way. I still remember how hilarious how that came to be it happened a month ago.

_(Flashback 3__rd__ person Pov) _

_Pikachu had woken up. He yawned "Pikachu chu pika." (Huh another average day.) Pikachu yawned while walking down the stairs. He then slipped and tumbled down the stairs and there at the bottom so happens to be Leafeon wondering what in the world was that. She soon found he answer with Pikachu tumbling over her and they both tumbled like a ball and hit the wall. "Pika Chu Pika Chu" (Ow, sorry about that leafeon.) He said while below Leafeon, Leafeon had looked on who she was above as she did she had blushed a bright crimson color. Leeaff...fffeeonn (Oh um do-n't wo-rry abo-ut it Pika-chu.) Leafeon had gotten off of Pikachu and Pikachu obviously knew she was stuttering. "Pika chu pika?" (Leafeon why are you stuttering?) "Leaf feon leaf leaf!" (Oh nothing um nothing at all!) She stated quickly in fear while shaking not wanting him to find out that he was her secret crush while backing away slowly. "Pika Chu Pika Chu." (It's okay you can tell me.) He said while walking closer to Leafeon. "Leaf feon leaf." (Well I have a secret crush.) She said blushing a really deep crimson color as if all the blood had suddenly rushed to her face. "Pika Chu Pika Chu Pika." (Ah gotcha so who is it maybe I can help.) "Please be me" was Pikachu's thought. Pikachu the leaned closer to Leafeon so she could whisper her crushes name in his ear but his result was not what he was expecting. "Leaf feon leafeon leeafff leaf feon leafeon!" (Well um ok you know what that is it my crush is you Pikachu I love you!) Leafeon then quickly dashed toward Pikachu and pressed her lips against his. She felt her heart explode out of her chest she could not believe she was kissing Pikachu! She felt like she was in heaven, she had these thoughts while blushing like she had never blushed before. Pikachu was thinking 'She likes me, she really likes me! I feel glad she feels the same way I do." Pikachu then felt Leafeon's lips leave his he was thinking "Maybe she thinks I don't like her Pikachu do something you dumbass!" Pikachu then grabbed Leafeon's face with his paws took a deep breath and crashed his lips against hers. Leafeon was beyond shocked or petrified as someone would say she then realized Pikachu was kissing her and melted in to the kiss. They were like that for a minute or two before their lungs needed oxygen and pulled back both saying three words in Pokémon language "I love you" all in the matter with both blushing a deep crimson color. Outside the cabin was a beep noise neither Pikachu nor Leafeon heard the beep as they were too busy blushing. What the beep was their trainer having a video camera recording them the entire time? I wonder how he got there but he just turned off his video camera chuckled "Pikachu is in for a surprise afterwards."_

(Unknown Pov)

You are probably wondering who I am you can't trust me since I am a mysterious shadow to you let me explain. I am a trainer, betrayed by my friends, who I considered my family, yet I am thankful a select few stood by me. Many say god things about me like as in winning the orange league, champion of the Kanto battle frontier, and a few know me as savior of the world. Haven't figured it out yet, might as well tell you then, my name is Ash Ketchum but, I have changed for the better I am at a height of '6 4", wearing all black like a shadow, I am now an aura guardian, I have increased in muscle, and a master of a longsword that I always carry with me. I have temporarily changed my name to shadow since Arceus told me and I quote **_"Chosen one the time is near I'd advise you need an undercover name, good luck." _**Plus I wear all black so that name makes sense. Other than that and the purified shadow Pokémon I've caught I have also caught a Fearow, Slowking (To help increase my intellect) Alakazam, Nidoking, Houndoom, Hariyama, Aggron, Solrock, Lunatone, Milotic, Duskinor, Flareon, Espeon, Umbreon, Slyveon, Meowth, (From team rocket but Giovanni killed Jessie and James and that will be a dream for Meowth in a later chapter) and Metagross. So that makes an additional 27 Pokémon in my team. I know what you're thinking "How you get a slyveon if you didn't go to Kalos?" "Well I got it randomized from an egg after defeating a shadow Pokémon, and when I say any Pokémon I mean ANY Pokémon, once I saw an egg hatch a Charizard that then after it hatched, flew into the wild. Kind of bizarre."

A bright light then transported me to the hall of Origins where Arceus stood smiling sadly he softly spoke **_"Chosen one I have watched you grow from a young boy to the strong aura guardian you are today. I understand that you've been enjoying your time here but sadly I, must be the bearer of bad news. You have to go back chosen one team lightning is at it again and there is a tournament happening soon I want you to enroll in the tournament and foil their plan can you do it?" _**I reply 'Of course Arceus I follow you respectively, every order you tell me I shall seek out since I am a loyal follower to you, Arceus." **_"Very well Chosen one when you get back you will receive an invitation since Scott sent it and your Pidgeot is awaiting your presence with the invitation. Good luck chosen one."_** I nodded and then the same beam of light from before had come to transport me back to the real world.

As soon as I blinked I saw that I was in my cabin in the kitchen with Pidgeot there waiting patiently with a letter attached to her ankle.

3rd Person Pov

Carefully not wanting to hurt his Pokémon although, Ash had known that his Pidgeot had come across more fatal injuries, stroked his large bird while she cooed and took off the letter and started to read it said

_Dear Ash,_

_I am amazed that I was able to find you. You have no idea the struggle or our search was to find you. Anyway as you may or may not now there is a tournament going to happen in about 4 days. This tournament is called The World Championship held around every decade or so gathering the top 40 trainers from each region, so there's going to be a total of 200 trainers from around the world, also the gym leaders and frontier brains will also be joining in this event. If elite 4's and Champions that would be unfair but, they would be allowed to watch in a VIP area. I will have a personal hotel room set up for you under my name. They will also be there I know you appreciate some of them while you want to just kill the others in cold blood. Please Ash I beg of you no interesting trainers have showed up and it's getting boring around here. I have found no decent trainers to give them the challenge of the battle frontier. I hope you decide to join the tournament I will be waiting for you there. Oh I forgot to mention, this tournament will be held at the Indigo Plateau _

_Sincerely,_

_Scott owner of the Battle Frontier_

Ash had put down the letter and sighed he stroked Pidgeot one last time before he walked out the kitchen and living room before he found something interesting. He saw Pikachu and Leafeon snuggling up on the couch what made it even better was that they were SLEEPING. Seizing the moment Ash had quickly pulled out a camera miraculously out of nowhere and took a picture, before running quickly outside before his pal woke up and shocked the shit out of him for taking a picture of them while they were sleeping. Ash had went outside and found that all his Pokémon were training, training in the harsh temperatures that the mountain has to offer. Meowth being the curious feline as always says "Boss what's the matter, you got a look of pain and anguish on your face." After Meowth joined Ash his English has become more fluent than it was before he speaks like a normal human now. Just as when Meowth said that all Pokémon stopped training and Pikachu along with Leafeon finally decided to come outside and start training standing in the doorway. Then all Pokémon gathered around Ash waiting to hear what he has to say

"We," he began "have been invited to the World Championship Tournament," He paused to let those words sink into them and continued on "We are one of the 200 competitors competing there for the honor of Pokémon Master BUT," He paused again "They will also be there as well this tournament will be our revival, we shall show them what they threw away we shall take them down one-by-one we fight for glory and honor, we shall triumph over our enemies and show them who is number one! WHO'S WITH ME!?" By the time Ash had finished his little speech all of the Pokémon let out a war cry Charizard's being the most deafening. "We shall leave in 4 days' time train hard these next three day's but, save you energy FOR THEM." While adding emphasis on that last part and all of Ash's Pokémon except Manaphy and Gardevoir who were mostly peaceful but, can be vicious at times.

_Meanwhile..._

In the land of Hoenn we see Max checking the mail at the Petalburg gym in which he inherited from his father since his father retired as gym leader."No way" was all that the 17 year-old Max Maple standing at a height of '5 4" could say once he read the envelope that he received in the mail. He then ran to his sister and her friends, squealing like a child on Christmas morning. "GUYS GUYS, GUESS WHAT I JUST GOT!" Max Maple exploded with glee. "Ow Max geez you're going to make us all deaf one of these days." Scolded his sister May Maple a coordinator who still hasn't won a grand festival yet. She then said "Well are you going to say what that envelope in your hand is?" "This is," Max started "An invitation to THE WORLD POKEMON CHAMPIONSHIP TOURNAMENT, I AM ONE OF THE 200 COMPETITORS THERE!" "Congratulations little brother, I always knew you would go far unlike that loser _Ash Ketchum_." She stated saying like his name was a disease, a curse, a person who ruins hopes and dreams.

"Hey Max great job we knew you could do it." Piped up two voices that made May jump and Max cringe in fear. One was a bluenette standing '5 6"with the same top she wore through-out Sinnoh and wears jeans more often now while, wearing flip flops. With two Grand Festival wins with her, her name is Dawn Berlitz, a coordinator that can crush may any day of the week. The other person is a gym leader, she is a red head with it in a ponytail, standing at a height of '5 7", carries a mallet with her all the time, wears blue tank tops, overalls, running shoes, and she is very easily tempered. Her name is Misty waterflower she may not look like much but she can be a real powerhouse sometimes.

"Uuummm when exactly did you guys wake up?" Questioned Max looking in the direction towards the front door. "Oh I see, you yell at the top of your lungs and expect us not to hear it we woke up an hour ago, and decided to chat for a bit heard a scream and you're little conversation, so yeah, here we are." Said Misty annoyed at the fact that Max a) hardly ever pays attention nowadays and b) The fact that he gets too cocky nowadays is going to hurt his future late on.

"Well I think that we should gather our friends Ritchie, Damien, Paul and Tracey and invite them over so we can tell them the news and then, WE GO SHOPPING!" Dawn squealed with May squealing as well, butt, with Max and Misty paling since well, THEY HATE GOING SHOPPING WITH THEM, IT'S ABSOULUTE PAIN AND TORTURE! _"Ash please help me I was wrong all those years ago, May has then become an abusive sister towards me since you've left." _Max had thought, and it was true that's why he had invited Dawn and Misty over, to escape her abuse May had hurt him leaving terrible bruises, scars and other injuries. _"Please Ash return soon, please." _Max thought while feeling a harsh ping in his heart imagining what would happen to him if he didn't make his sister proud.

_Meanwhile in another location_

In the Peaceful woods of Sinnoh there are 3 men talking and 1 man watching TV. "Ugh… damn what time it is?" The male voice questioned after sitting up from the sofa, just when he turned off the TV. He was a short cubby man at '5 4" wearing a kimono even though he wasn't a swordsman. He was a redhead and sat up straight looking at the clock that said 9:45. Then three voices came up and said "ugh what day is it?" Breaking the three from their conversation. "The 14th of May idiots there are 4 days left until the tournament remember we got our invitations yesterday?" Said a very agitated Morrison. The first male was one with dark green hair and glasses, he normally wore a light green shirt, a necklace, khaki shorts, and regular walking shoes. Standing at a height of '6 1" His name is Conway.

"Damn that's right in 4 days the tournament begins" said a man with spikey brown hair, a purple t-shirt, wearing a necklace as well, a lab coat, long black shorts, and had lab coat shoes. His name is Gary Oak. The Last male was the most Mature of the group had spiky black hair, wore a black vest, a brown shirt underneath the vest, brown pants, green shoes, and for some reason always has squinted eyes. His name, Brock Slate. All 4 of these men were the ones who stick with Ash when the others betrayed him. They still curse them like "Those bastards will pay, or those sons of bitches and things like that.

All 4 of these men shared the same thought _"Ash come back buddy you're our brother we miss you."_

**Scene I know that this chapter has similar length to the last one but damn Microsoft Word gave me issues and I felt bad if I left you guys too long without an update. So I promise if Microsoft give me no problems the next chapter will be longer. Anyway, Ash has changed for the better he is stronger, smarter, faster and master of the longsword. If you don't know what a longsword is search it on google. Oh yeah so no one forgets the betrayal happened after the Sinnoh league, which mean he never went to Unova and Kalos Now then will Ash show himself to his real friends when he gets there? How is Ursula doing? What happened to those Bastards Ritchie, Damian, and Paul? Find out in the next chapter.**

**Me: Oh, my head what happened?**

**Destroyer: "Sala" (Nothing) **

**Me: *Gets my Dragonite and he KO's destroyer***

**Me: Thanks Dragonite.**

**Dragonite: *Grunts***

**Me: See ya next time aura guardians.**

**Dragonite: "dra" (bye)**


	5. Announcement

**Hello guys it's me again. Just to let you know this is not a chapter but, this is an announcement. As I said in chapter 4 there would be 200 trainers competing. I have decided to add 5 OC characters that will befriend Ash. I will also allow you guys yes, the audience decide whether or not you want to be in this story. Private message me what you want your name to be and the team you want. I will not be accepting ANY LEGENDARIES. I know you guys want to be OP but please no legendaries. I will also let you guys make up OC's if you want to give me their name and team and I will research what moves they can learn. I shall let luck decide who makes it further since I am terrible at making decisions. Just because you didn't make it doesn't mean that you will be out of the story. I shall not do all of the battles since that will take too long so I will tweak how he tournament will be made when I actually get to it. Anyway the OC idea will be from Feb. 17- Mar. 6. Oh i almost forgot please mention the gender of your character. This is the deep aura signing out, peace out aura guardians. **


	6. The arrival and an enemy appears

**Hey guys this is me again. This is Chapter 5 of the spark within. Something weird happened and I am a little panicked but, nevertheless I shall continue. Anyway last chapter it shows how much Ash had changed. Ash then receives an invitation from Scott owner of the Battle Frontier, sends him an invitation to The World Championship tournament and he decides to win. We find Max, Gary Brock, Morrison, and Conway receive invitations. Max revealed that his sister May has been an abusive sister since he left. Brock and the others wishes he can eventually come home. Now on with the Fanfiction.**

**Destroyer: "Sala mence sala." (*groans* what happened?)**

**Me: Dragonite KO'd you.**

**Dragonite: "Gra" (Why you hurt master?!)**

**Destroyer: "Sala" (He tricked me AND LET ME AT HIM!) **

**Me: *meep***

**Dragonite: "Dra go dra" (YOU NO HURT MASTER!)**

**Destroyer and Dragonite: *Starts Fighting***

**Me: Since those two are fighting I shall do the disclaimer. I do not own Pokémon all rights go to the developers and creators I will never own Pokémon sadly. On with the Chapter.**

_At Paul's house in his living room_

"Alright men it's 4 days until the tournament begins, I want you to give it your all we shall crush anyone who opposes us, show no mercy GOT IT!?" Shouted a male voice that was fierce and cold. "Sir, yes sir!" Came the reply. There were four men in that house the first male the weakest one, had an orange headband, black pants, a scar over his left check, dark green hair but a little lighter than Conway's, he used to be an assistant of Professor Oak but, was soon fired for betraying Ash and standing at a height of '5 8" is none other than Tracey Sketchit. The second male had all sea green clothes even his fedora, he is standing proudly at a height of '5 8" and with a Raichu at his disposal his name, Ritchie. The third male is the second in command, he has harmed many people, even murdering a few, and he takes his objectives very seriously even though they weren't in the army, he is one of the most rudest people you will ever meet and he is standing at a height of '6 2" one of the most brutal person ever was wearing, a black hoodie, black shirt, blue jeans, blue hair, black sunglasses, and his name? His name is Damien.

Then there is the last one the leader, the dictator. He is the definition of pure evil, if possible he would be worse than Team Rocket, Galactic, Magma, Aqua, Plasma, and Lightning combined. He shows no mercy, he's bloodthirsty, super aggressive, strong, has multiple scars across his body, he stands at a height of '6 0", he wears a black and red hoodie the black showing his personality and the red showing his anger, he wears black boots, he has a crush on Ursula but, he doesn't know that she likes Ash, this dick's name is Paul. The 4 has been a ravenous group somewhat like a gang but they strive to complete the goal that Ketchum wanted Master Title for themselves. All 4 of them had received an invitation to the World Championship Tournament and intend on crushing the competition. The other 4 Gary, Brock, Morrison, and Conway are the exact opposite of these assholes. They are kind, generous caring, they hate crime while Paul and his gang love crime. They were all discussing on dominating the tournament and what to do if someone intervenes. After an hour of discussing ideas and planning what to do in case someone intervenes their plans on winning the tournament.

Paul then said "Good now everyone one knows what to do right?" "Yes sir." Came their response. "Good remember, failure is not an option." He then walked out his house leaving the other three males to chat. "Ugh," Ritchie started "as much as I want to destroy everyone it would be too easy, and I have better things to do right Sparky?" Ritchie motioned to his partner on his shoulder that has an electrifying personality. Sparky had nodded in response to his trainer's words. "Yeah well I for one can't wait me always love to crush the spirits of weaklings, only the strong survive it's as simple as that." Exclaimed a cocky Damian. "Yeah we can dominate anyone but, I wonder if that loser shows up we would have so much satisfaction into crushing him I mean, after all he is and will always be weak." Stated Tracey in a matter of fact manner. "Hey guys do you think Paul will ever confess his love to Ursula, I mean seriously he has had a crush on her for 8 years, when will he confess?!" Ritchie screamed since they all knew Paul has a crush due to his weird behavior. Since A) He wasn't around as much, B) He was making excuses more often to leave the house, and C) Every time Paul mentions Ursula he ends up blushing a light shade of pink. These morons had put two and two together. Then one fateful day they had tested Paul to see if their theory was correct and sure enough it was only one problem, Paul had beaten the shit out of all of them and they don't really like to talk about it so they don't get their asses kicked again. Hours had passed as they kept talking and laughing inside of Paul's house until Damian looked outside and saw it was nighttime. "Well boys I don't know about you but I'm going to sleep. In a couple days get ready for domination." Damian said while yawning. "Yeah might as well who knows maybe Paul will see Ursula there." Ritchie said in a teasing tone of voice making himself chuckle along with Sparky and Damian. Tracey quickly made Ritchie shut up because Paul has good hearing and that he could be behind the door for all they know. "See you guys as they all walked up to their respective rooms. See after they had made Ash leave Paul invited them to stay with him as long as they were loyal to him. The only thing running through all the competitor's minds was _"Prepare yourself cause, I plan to win it all!"_

_Time skip 3 days later_

Ash POV

I had woken up again and thought _"Today is the day the day where I shall fight but for vengeance and glory." _I yawned and walked out my room and headed down the stairs. On the sofa I saw Pikachu and Leafeon yet once again cuddling up on the sofa sleeping. Deciding not to embarrass my starter I gently nudged both of them and softly whispered "Wake up today is the day that Ash Ketchum returns." I saw both of their heads perked up as soon as I finished my sentence and grinned. I then remembered to change clothes but, that can wait since, Scott gave me a room to stay at during the tournament. I then remembered to get my twin katas. I decided to get those instead of my longsword and thought _"Since Team Rocket, Magma and Aqua found out where I was and have been sending assassin's after me ever since but, no assassin they sent has even injured me yet man, they really want my head huh? What a shame I expect better from them. I not only mastered the longsword but other sword as well such as twin katana's, a black shadow sword which I am also taking as well, I am taking my bow, my quiver and that's it. I mastered archery with the help of my flying Pokémon. I aim for them while they dodge my arrows or I just use Mewtwo. In fact, that's how I became an aura guardian by the help of Mewtwo. Well I guess that's everything I should probably gather everyone around now."_ I then put everything I needed my bow in my backpack along with a quiver and strapped my twin katana's on by back and packed all the clothes I could get. I checked to see if I had all the essentials and I did. I was still wondering to change clothes I made my decision I did because I might run into those traitors so, better stay hidden to be safe. I changed into black jeans, black shirt, black socks, black shoes, and a black hoodie which I put on the hood as quickly as possible so the hood covers my face. I then knew I had everything packed that I needed so I left my room to go get everyone and I only had one thought _"Get ready world because Ash Ketchum is coming back._

3rd Person POV

Ash then walked back down the stairs to see the sofa completely empty, he walked outside to see all of his poke…. no his family training hard. He had a small smile on his face and decided to cut training early he shouted "Everyone gather around!" That was enough to make all of his family members or so called pokemon to gather around him he cleared his throat and said "As you know tomorrow is the tournament," he let the information sink in before continuing "well it's time for Ash Ketchum to return he has been gone in the shadows for too long, we shall show them what they threw away, how wrong they were we shall be VICTORIUS! OUR TIME IS NOW WE SHALL BE THE LAST TEAM STANDING!" All pokemon including Manaphy and Gardevior had made a war cry that had anger, violence and most of all a cry for glory. "We are leaving today so get ready to crush the competition." Ash said with every pokemon grinning. One by one he returned all of his pokemon except Charizard, Pikachu and Manaphy. He then told his son "I… I think we might see her again and if we do be ready Manaphy, my son." Manaphy had spoken with perfect English "I shall father, we shall find you a new person to be happy with." "I already have one in mind son." Ash said while bushing. See he secretly had a crush on Ursula, Dawn's rival throughout his entire trip of Sinnoh. He thought she was just the definition of pure beauty he always thought that he only saw her as a friend of her rival Dee Dee. He sighed he always liked her more than a friend a shame that Ursula never realized it.

He then grabbed Manaphy's hand and gently tapped his hand with the ball sucking in Manaphy. He put Manaphy's ball in his pocket whispering "We'll find her son, we'll find her. He then turned around to see Pikachu run up to him and say "Pikachu Pika chu Pikachu chu Pika." (Ash let me return to my ball they aren't as dumb as they look if they see me then they'll be suspicious about you. Leave out Leafeon though that'll fool them.) Ash was shocked his partner hated Poke balls but he was to do it for him? He smiled sadly at his partner kneeled down held out his Poke ball and gently tapped his forehead with it Pikachu hated being in the ball but did it for him. He then said "Leafeon come on out." He then told her before she spoke "Pikachu returned to his Poke ball and told me to get you out when we go there so we can fool _them_." He told her softly. She was confused at first on why he summoned her but when he explained she understood and responded with a nod. She then jumped on his shoulder perfectly had perfect balance and stance. "Impressive maybe we could do contests after the tournament." Ash said with Leafeon turning shy saying in Pokémon language "I'm not that good. Ash just merely chuckled.

Finally deciding to leave he turned walked over to Charizard, climbed on top of him and said two words "Let's ride." Charizard then let a random flamethrower come out into the sky and took off. "Everyone will be shocked when they see me again." Said Ash darkly since he hated some people so much that he could kill them but there are others to where he would defend them no matter what.

Ursula's POV

I had woken up from my nightmare screaming. I looked at where I was which I realized was my house. I moved out 4 years ago from my parents I miss them but at least I visit them during the holidays. I had looked at the clock and I saw numbers it is 10:30 right now. I then turned to look at my calendar tomorrow would be 9th year anniversary of when Ash went missing and never found. That day was March 13. I sighed and s stray tear fell from my left eye I never loved anyone as much as I loved Ash. I wish he was here that way I could tell him how much I loved him but, that will never happen. Then I heard a ring, it was my phone and I saw it was Brock. Me and the other guys became friends since I ran into them at the store and they saw I was sad and asked what was wrong. I knew I couldn't hide anything from them so it told them everything to seeing the news, to crying in my room, and being depressed for months. They were shocked to say the least and I saw Brock crying saying and I quote _"WHY DOESN'T ANYONE LOVE MEEE!?" _**(ME: *ANIME FALLS*)**

After remembering that I answered the call and said "Brock what's wrong?" Wondering if something was up. "Well as you know the tournament is tomorrow and we would like you to come to help support us and if that doesn't convince you _they_ will also be at the tournament." As soon as he said they I knew I had to go and avenge Ash. "Are you kidding of course I will, if they challenge me to a battle that will be the biggest mistake they ever made, I am going to support both you four and avenge my Ashy." I said while blushing a deep crimson. "That's the spirit Ursula we will be at the indigo Plateau in 5 hours since our flight got delayed for some unknown reason so and Paul and his gang just so happens to be on this plane too so, I suggest you pack and leave as well." "Got it Brock." I hung up and got a devious smile on my face this shall be it the chance I get to finally avenge my Ashy. I packed as quickly as I could and hurried downtown of Sinnoh I bought tickets to a boat that was going to leave in 5 minutes. I called out my Garchomp and had rode him down to the docks so I could make it on time I made it with 2 minutes to spare, I said thanks to Garchomp and returned her. I boarded the boat and it started sailing off. I felt bad for Brock since he has to have Paul and his gang of douchebags with him. _"Don't worry Ash I love no one else but you." _

_Time skip 5 hours later_

Charizard had landed near the Pokémon center Ash took this as a signal and hopped off him with, Leafeon still on his shoulder. Ash said thank you I want you to relax during the tournament I want you at your best for them you can train but take it easy we don't want them to get far in the tournament, we want to demolish them." Charizard nodded with a grunt and Ash had simply said "Return." Ash then collecting his thoughts bravely walked into the pokemon center and said to Nurse Joy "Excuse me Nurse but, I do believe that Scott of the battle frontier reserved a room for me under his name." "Yes he did may I see the letter?" Before Ash could pull out the letter a new voice said "Oh that won't be necessary." Both Ash and Nurse Joy and turned to see a man in his 40's ha was a chubby guy and stand at a height of '5 8", currently wearing a Hawaiian shirt with flowers, wears green shorts, and black shoes. His name is Scott owner of the Battle Frontier.

"Why Scott is this the man you have a room reserved for him under your name?" "Why yes he is I can tell you his real name but you can't tell anyone." Nurse Joy nodded her head in understanding the situation but, was still slightly confused. Scott the leaned over towards Nurse Joy and whispered Shadows real name to Nurse Joy and Nurse Joy's jaw dropped in shock. She quickly snapped out of her shock and exclaimed "But how!? Everyone has been looking for you for eight years tomorrow will be the 9th year anniversary." "Well Nurse Joy it appears that I am very much alive due to my survival skills. As for my disappearance is something that has been show on the news of my betrayal eight years ago. Now I am back but not only to win but for vengeance. Now that I have said the highlights may I ask can I please enter under a fake name?"

"Why as matter of fact you can but you have to reveal yourself in the semifinals. Is that okay for you?" "Yes it is okay not as long as expected but it'll do. Oh, I almost forgot them name I would like to enter as is Shadow from MT. Silver. Could you make those changes for me Nurse Joy?" "I shall and here is your room key Shadow." Ash then took the key and gave the Nurse Joy a thanks. He then heard voices outside curious on what it was he walked out the center leaving Scott to talk to Nurse Joy on how the tournament will be. What Ash found made hi blood boil. He saw on one side Tracey, May, Dawn, Misty, Ritchie, Damian and Paul bitch-ass. The people on the other side made his heart soften there was Max, Delia, Gary, Brock, Morrison, Conway, and his love Ursula although he was confused on why Max would go against his own sister. He saw that they were being attacked. Apparently they had gotten into an argument about Ash so, Paul and his gang had enough of their whining so they attacked. Unfortunately, the Pokémon defending Ursula and the others were weak from battle. Brock had Steelix, Ursula had Garchomp, and Delia had Mr. Mime, while Max's Mightyena, Conway's Slowking, Morrison's Swampert, and Gary's Electivire were knocked out. Paul was using his Torterra, while Dawn has Empoleon, May has Blaziken, Misty has Gyarados, Tracey has Aggron, Ritchie has Sparky, and Damian has an Emboar.

Ash being so tempted to kill them had quickly said "Leafeon fire seven energy balls and let it spiral with solar beam!" Leafeon jumped off his shoulder made seven energy balls, charges and fires a solar beam with the seven energy balls spinning around it. What happened next stunned everyone the solar beam broke into seven pieces with one energy ball guiding to one of the seven traitor's Pokémon knocking them all back into a tree. Leafeon then landed right next to Shadow. "Hey who do you think you are?!' Screamed Dawn. "My name is Shadow and I am not one of seeing innocents being attacked. "So tell me how do you know if they are innocent or not" Paul said trying to get under Shadow's skin with a smirk on his face.

"I have a Pokémon that tells whether or not someone is innocent and guilty. He is not one fond of crowds so I can't show him to you and you dare try to attack this group again I shall show no mercy." Shadow said lying not wanting Brock or Misty to find out about Mewtwo since they know that only Ash can really befriend Mewtwo. "Really that's mercy? My Pokémon could crush yours any day of the week." Snorted Paul disgusted at the fact that this stranger thinks that he's better than him. "Want to play rough? Fine. Try this on for size, my leafeon has beaten all seven of your Pokémon without even trying so I don't think you can talk shit just like that, dumbass." This got Paul angry enough that he could pop a blood vessel. "Is that a way to talk to the soon-to-be champion? I plan on winning this tournament don't care what it takes you will go down." Paul snarled adding a sneer along with the harsh words with Tracey and the other assholes making faces at Shadow. Shadow then pulled out Leafeon's ball and said "Leafeon good work let's let someone else have some fun." Shadow said as he returned Leafeon Paul how about you put your money where your mouth is and battle me unless you're too afraid of my true power.

This sent Paul and his gang of bitches and bastards into hysterics. This angered Max and the others while Paul just regained his composure from laughing too hard. "Oh man that was a good one, do you really want to get beaten so badly well you should've just asked." Paul taunted but little did he know, Shadow had been training through harsh environment's, like layers of clothes in a scorching desert, to very little clothing in the frigid cold, rock climbing, swimming, traveling anywhere. Surprisingly, Shadow can move at inhuman like speeds and completes training in other place besides Mt. Silver within only a few hours.

"Don't test me plum-head you haven't seen anything just yet." Paul then turned silent along with his crew and just glared. "Very well I shall show you a reason to fear me." Paul and his gang found a nice clean field not far from there while Max and the others were quiet the entire time and just followed until they saw a nice grassy field near the Pokémon center and Paul the spoke up "This is as far as were going so prepare to lose weakling." Paul sneered. "I don't intend on losing but be warned, I may not look like it but I am a powerhouse." Both trainers then pulled out one Poke ball. "Whatever, go Magmorter." Paul yelled releasing his fire type with one of his arms looking like a fir cannon. "Salamence end this quickly, Mr. Goodshow shall announce the tournament rules soon in the stadium." Salemence made a loud roar that made Magmorter flinch for a quick second but unfortunately, Magmorter was in for a beating he will never forget.

"Magmorter end this quickly, flamethrower." Apparently Magmorter can use the cannon on his arm for certain attacks like flamethrower, wonder what else he could use with the cannon? "Salamence dodge with aerial ace follow up by a dragon wing." With the immense training Shadow had done he made combo moves and this was one of them. After dodging the flamethrower with Aerial ace everyone was confused. Everyone perplexed by the move called Ursula was about to ask what is what dragon wing is, but soon found her answer. Salamence's wings began to glow making it steel wing. His claws then glowed a color of green and purple the then closed his eyes and focused. Due to Shadow's intense training with him and his Pokémon he discovered that both human and Pokémon can control where they put a specific energy to use. The green and purple left Salamence's claws and then his wings had a green and purple colored aura. Salamence then took off charging toward Magmorter with a speed that left everyone stunned and his wings crashed into Magmorter's sides. If anyone blinked they would've missed the attack, then there was a thump heard and they all saw Magmorter knocked out cold with swirls for eyes.

"Well looks like I win, I warned you yet you were still foolish enough to challenge me not to mention, attempt to harm innocents." Shadow said in a calm yet threatening tone. "Yeah and what makes me think that I'm sacred of you anyway?" A cocky Damian exclaimed. "Really you think any of you fools can take me down? I just beat your leader in one shot if he can't beat me what makes you think you can?" Shadow says in a disgusted, angry tone of voice as if he were to strike at any moment. Damian then smirked and said "Well you're lucky that I'm too tired to fight or else you'd be crying home to mama." Damian teased in a baby like voice.

"Listen to me I will only warn you once when I am angry you better run, seeing me angry makes me anyone's worst nightmare. So choose your words carefully for I, am one enemy that you don't want to make." Shadow had sounded like a demon when he said those strong words. "Okay fine we'll leave but if you plan on entering the tournament we are showing no mercy understand?" Paul said speaking up since everyone was scared by Shadow's voice. "I shall be the one showing no mercy now leave before I send someone stronger and more terrifying than Salamence." Paul just merely grumbled and mumbled words to his crew and they just nodded and turned to leave. Dawn and May flicked their hair but, misty couldn't since her hair was too short. The males on Paul's side just gave him the finger. Shadow had fire in his eyes trying to control his anger before he did something that was bat-shit insane like pull out his twin-kantana's and murder them but he restrained himself to with his hands twitching . They just merely laughed and left.

Shadow then being the once caring Ash walked up to them and softly asked "Are you folks alright." "Yes but, why did you help us? Most people just would've left us to get what we deserve after seeing what was happening." Brock the most mature one of the group. "Well when I was young I never had parents they abandoned me when I was 4, they threw me away in a dumpster, a nice coupe had found me and have adopted me. I never liked my real parents I loved the ones who took me in I consider them to be my parents. I went to school had friends I was happy, WAS happy. Then one day my friends had begun to bully me and my parents were murdered, I did the reasonable thing to do and left. I knew Professor Rowan really well so he took my Pokédex and removed the limiter. I was allowed to carry as much Pokémon as possible. I had gathered all the money my parents had and used it to keep me alive. I went to Mt. Silver to train hard with all my Pokémon so, we could be stronger that way we could protect innocents who wouldn't have to suffer at such a young age." After Shadow had told his everyone felt sympathy for Shadow because, no one should have to endure that at such a young age. "I'm sorry to hear that, mo one should have to lose the ones they love although I know how you feel." Surprisingly Ursula was the one who had spoken up and Shadow was thinking _"What is she talking about she hasn't lost anyone she loves or has she?"_

"He was a close friend he saved our lives more than once he was our friend and those people who attacked us were his friend, we chose to stick by him but one day they will regret what they did." Brock was the one who spoke up this time in a cold voice surprising everyone since Brock was mostly calm. Delia put a hand on his shoulder and said "Listen Brock we all miss him but he wouldn't want us to hurt them no matter how much they hurt us, I wish I could do something but Ash wouldn't want that. Please Brock do it for Ash." "Thank you Mrs. Ketchum I don't know what we would do without your wisdom." "It's not a problem dear." "Hey Brock," Max began and everyone turned their heads to Max "I was wondering that if I could join you Gary, Morrison and Conway?" "Max but why aren't you happy with your sister?" No Brock I'm not. May has been abusing me after Ash left and what's worse is she even started threatening our parents by using child services if they told anyone what she has done to me I regret betraying Ash he was like a big brother to me Brock, I want him back I want Ash back." Max had tears trickling down his cheeks remembering the time she had used a whip on him one of the worst beatings he had ever received.

"Max I don't know what to say but I am disappointed in May." Brock said in shock that May would abuse her younger brother and threaten her parents by calling child services and telling a lie about her parents. "Gary, Morrison Conway, I say that we take Max in as our brother what do you say?" "I say yes Max needs someone to help raise him and raise him right, May doesn't deserve to have custody of Max, he deserves better than this." Gary said trying to maintain his anger stepping forward. "We shall treat him as if he were our brother by blood we shall defend him with all we can." Morrison said stepping forward as well. Then Conway stepped up adjusted his glasses the spoke "I am disappointed in someone who mistreats their own family, we shall be his new one, we shall raise him to do right, not wrong. I accept him joining us Brock." Brock smiled then spoke "Well Max I guess you're with us now." Max then pulled Brock in for a hug and started crying into his chest and saying thank you over and over again.

Max then pulled away and said I'm happy to join you as brothers." Max said with a tearful smile. "Well look like it's getting late we should go to the Pokémon center to go and rest up. See you at the tournament Shadow, and thank you for everything." Brock said gratefully that he met this man that helped save not only his, but Max's from an abusive life. "It's no problem Brock maybe tomorrow we can be introduced formally for real this time." Shadow joked. "Yes maybe, we can be formally introduced until then goodnight everyone." One by one they all said thanks and goodnight after all shadow had done for them. They all left to the pokemon center to their respectful rooms. Shadow was now alone with peace and quiet "Now at least I can find where my room is, wait did Scott even tell me where I am staying? Great I guess I'll have to find it myself." Shadow had walked for an hour until he found the hotel that said _Indigo league hotel._ "This has to be it no other hotel is named this. He walked in and saw the person at the front and asked him "Hi I was wondering if Scott had a room under his name that's reserved." The person at the counter checked and replied "Yes but are you the person he reserved it for?" The man asked suspicious of the unknown figure. "Yes here is the letter." Shadow said while handing the letter to the man.

The man at the front desk had begun reading the letter once he finished he said "Very well, here is your room key and good luck in the tournament." The man said taking out a room key "Thank you I appreciate it." Shadow said while taking the key. Shadow had read the number of what room he would be staying in inscribed on the key it read, _Room 122_. "_Must be on the third floor._ Shadow then looked at the poster on the wall and read where all the rooms were and he found room 122, which in fact was on the third floor so he walked to the elevator pressed the button and waited for the elevator to come down. Shadow then walked in and pressed the 3rd floor button, and he waited as it began to rise until it reached the third floor. The elevator then stopped and opened and h walked out and down the hallway and stopped room 122. He then used the key on the door and walked in exhausted, he plumped himself down on the bed. He then took out two pokeballs from his backpack and tossed them out came a Pikachu and the other a Leafeon.

Shadow then spoke up saying "You should be proud of your girlfriend pi she took one seven of the traitors pokemon and knocked all of them out." They both blushed and decided since they were out to snuggle up against Shadow and quickly fall asleep. Shadow just merely chuckled and fell asleep not even paying attention on what was in his hotel room and what it was like.

_The next morning_

Shadow had woken up and looked at the clock that read 8. He was trying to remember what happened yesterday until it hit him he met… the traitors. Still one question ran through his mind _"Why did May abuse Max? I need to find out why, but how will I do it without revealing myself, oh well I will be fine unless my doppelganger shows up."_ Shadow then looked at his legs to see Pikachu and Leafeon snuggled up sleeping, he gently nudged them and said "Wake up it's time for vengeance." Both of them perked up and grinned a devious grin. He chuckled and said "I hate to say this but pi, you have to go back in your ball until the semi-finals since I can't have you with me and they will be suspicious about me. Another choice you and you're girlfriend over here, can stay at the hotel but you have to stay in my room, so what will it be" "Pika/Leaf" (Hotel please).

Shadow just chuckled and took out a new pair of clothes from his book bag. He then was ready with his pokeballs in his backpack along with his twin katana's on his back, and his bow and quiver that holds 30 arrows in his book bag. He walked to the elevator and used the elevator until he was at the ground floor. The elevator dinged and opened when he reached the ground floor. Shadow then walked to the pokemon center that was fifteen minutes away and asked Nurse Joy "Excuse me, but when does Mr. Good show assemble everyone in the stadium?" "Let's see it's 8:15 and he gather's everyone in an hour and a half so at 9:45 all participants should be in the stadium." "Thank you Nurse Joy." "It's my job to help out so no problem."

_An hour and a half later_

When an hour and a half had passed everyone was in their seat anxiously waiting on how the tournament is going to go. Mr. Goodshow had walked up in the middle of the stadium with the Champions, elite 4's, Scott, and Shadow right next to Scott. "Welcome everybody to the World Championship Tournament!" The crowd went wild after Mr. Goodshow spoke once. "The league has picked 40 of the best trainers from all 5 regions. We have 40 from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova. Not to mention, all of the gym leaders and frontier brains shall be competing in this tournament as well." Everyone was really going for it now, the champions smiling along with the elite 4's and frontier brains smiling except for Shadow. "This makes a total of 247 people in this tournament. Now here is how it's going to go, the first round will be 1-on-1 battles. I understand that there may be 1 person without a battle so here's the deal, if any person that can't battle since there wasn't enough people in that round will select any person they want. If they win the person they fought gets kicked out of the tournament. If you lose then you are knocked out of the tournament. Is that understandable?" The crowd just cheered in response but, before Mr. Goodshow could speak any longer a weird noise was heard. Everyone attempted to pinpoint the location of the noise but couldn't soon, the object came into everyone's view. The object was a helicopter and had a lightning bolt symbol and was descending very slowly. Shadow the spoke up "Champions, Elite 4's, and Frontier Brains I need you to take Mr. Goodshow to safety these guys aren't your normal criminal organization, questions later just go NOW!" Everyone frightened at the tone of Shadow took Mr. Goodshow to safety.

The helicopter landed and out jumped a dark figure and the helicopter took off he was the same figure as Shadow, same height, same skills, same weapon, and same personality. This is Ash's doppelganger. This doppelganger once possessed Ash taking his body and soul but, Ash was somehow able to take it back. His name is Pokelantis. Shadow then spoke up saying "Lantis! Why are you her I thought I destroyed during our last encounter!" Pokelantis merely responded by smirking and saying "Aw, it's nice that you remember me Ash Ketchum."

**Scene! Omg this took forever to make and to be honest it really is nice to make this story, and I can't wait to start writing Chapter 6 which is going to be one of my favorite Chapters that I am going to write. Oh and guys please send Oc's, I know that I shouldn't focus on them but, it's all going to be put into place later on just trust me guys. Anyway this is the deep aura signing out. Peace out Aura guardians.**

**Me: They are still fighting. **

**Dragonite & Destroyer: *Lands final blow and knocks each other out***

**Me: Dragonite and Destroyer is un-able to battle. The winner is me! *Troll face***


	7. A fallen hero

**Hello everyone it is me again and I will say that this is an announcement and chapter in 1 yes! I know I haven't uploaded lately and I am sorry. Lately I have been super busy with school which makes me even busier. Anyway I would like to thank all the people who submitted OC's that will play an important role in the story. I would also like to say that I will not abandon this story ever so I am here to say. As for school look on the bright side during breaks is when I will be able to update more so that's a bonus. I also would like to thank for all the support for my first story I am thinking of making a Percy Jackson betrayed next. Anyway before I ramble too much on with the chapter. Ladies and Gentleman I present to you chapter 6 of the spark within.**

**Me: I do not own Pokémon all rights goes to the creators. Enjoy the chapter.**

"Aw, so nice of you to remember me Ash Ketchum." Lantis said with an evil smirk on his face. "I'm surprised you recognize me Lantis guess I don't need the hood anymore." Ash then took off his hood making the stadium go dead silent, at the fact that the young man that disappears 9 years ago appears back on the exact day he left all of civilization just completely stuns them. Everyone was having different thoughts right now. Ursula is currently thinking "Ash my love, I can't believe it's really you." Delia was crying a river thinking "Ash my baby boy you're back, your actually back!"

Brock and the others were having the same thought "Has our one true friend returned?" Meanwhile on the other side of the stadium Paul was angry to say the least. He is ferociously thinking "He still lives?! No matter, as long as he doesn't interfere with my plans of having Ursula as my girlfriend then everything is all right. I mean why she should love him, for Arceus sake he is a weakling!" Paul's goonies had noticed this and shivered if there was one thing that they did is not want to piss off Paul when he is already pissed. All of them had one thought running _"Oh sit is just about to get real."_

Down on the field Ash and Lantis we're staring each other down until ash decided to speak up "It's been a while Lantis, it's been a while." "Indeed it has Ashton and this time I will make sure that you lay dead by my feet." "I'll make sure that this time Lantis I will tear you apart piece by piece." Both growled viciously "You'll never beat me Lantis I will take you down!" "Don't get your hopes high Ashton we have both gotten stronger since our last encounter and we will see who lives and who doesn't.

The stadium then went silent once again. They couldn't believe their ears! One of the myths they heard about when they were just mere children actual exists and that the young man that disappeared 9 years ago is apparently going to fight him. Everyone was whispering across the stadium saying things like "I hope Arceus has mercy on his soul", or "I don't think he's going to survive this time", since they knew about Ash's accomplishments of saving the world, foiling evil cooperation's plans, and meeting just about every legendary in the Pokémon universe.

Lantis charged at Ash but was suddenly stopped halfway. Out from the shadows came a figure, he had pink/white colored skin, a long tail, a visible muscular built, he plans on destroying anyone who dares tries to hurt Ash, he is Ash's deadliest Pokémon his name is Mewtwo**_. "Ash are you alright?" "Yes, I am Mewtwo, but I need your help." "What is it you need my help for? You can take him can't you?" "I can but the safety of the people, what I need you to do is make a barrier so that Lantis and I are the only ones in there and, I need you to teleport me my weapons when I need to can you do it?" "Of course Ash, it's nothing major but, the shield will only last for about half an hour so you better finish him quickly." "Will do and I hope Arceus wishes me luck I know I'll need it." "Goodbye Ash." "Goodbye Mewtwo."_**

Mewtwo then flashed out after creating a pink colored force field similar to protect. After he flashed out, he released Lantis from his grasp. Lantis then said "What's the matter Ashton too scared to fight me?" Lantis yelled to Ash. Ash responded by saying "Don't get too cocky Lantis, it will lead to your downfall." "Ha-ha, you make me laugh Ashton, but enough talk, it's time to fight!"

Lantis then charged at Ash summoning two swords, awfully similar to Ash's twin katana's. Ash startled by the surprise of summoning the weapons, quickly pulled out his twin katana's and parried with Lantis's weapons. Each of them were hacking, slashing, trying to find a weak point in their opponents. Then something shocking happened they both found a weak spot and went for it unfortunately, they both stabbed each other in the arm. Ash was screaming in pain, while Lantis was screeching. Both dropped their sword and Ash recovered first and sent Lantis flying with an aura powered knee to the chest, Lantis flew back 20 feet and landed on his back screeching again, in pain. Red blood was coming out of Ash's arm while some of the shadow power was leaving Lantis. You see, shadows when fatally injured instead of losing blood they lose their shadow color, making them lighter than before in color.

Up in the stadiums people gasped at what they were seeing. A boy, no, young man, fighting, fighting this evil being to protect them. People were whispering things like "I hope Arceus has mercy on his soul." Ursula had tears in her eyes looking at how Ash got easily wounded, but, was smiling at the fact that at least Lantis was in the same condition. She was thinking _"HOW DARE HE, THAT BASTARD, and ASH KICK HIS FUCKING ASS!"_ Delia was also in tears thinking _"ASH NO, ARCEUS PLEASE NO, NOT MY BABY BOY!"_

Brock, Gary, Max, Morrison, and Conway all looked sympathetic their eyes were saying _"LANTIS, WE SHALL DO EVERYTHING IN OUR POWER TO KILL YOU, FOR HURTING OUR BROTHER!" _

On the other side of the stadium Paul and his goonies were grinning viciously, at the fact that Ash was hurt, wounded, they were hoping that he would die during his fight with Lantis. Paul was deviously thinking _"THIS IS PERFECT, IF LANTIS KILLS ASH THEN URSULA WILL BE COMING TO ME FOR COMFORT, THEN WE SHALL FALL IN LOVE THEN MARRY, YES!"_ Paul's goonies saw the look on his face of pure happiness and anime sweat dropped since they knew exactly what he was thinking.

Lantis struggled to get up and then started mumbling some ancient words then a dark aura surrounded Lantis, healing him. Lantis was soon done being healed, and just merely smirked at Ash. Then a white light beamed down on Ash, picking him up, healing him, the power healing him was none other than Ash's guardian, Arceus. Soon Ash was also fully healed. Ash then asked Mewtwo telepathically **_"Mewtwo how long has it been, he's gotten better, I don't know if I'll have enough time." "It's been 10 minutes already Ash, trust me when I say this, you need to exploit a weak point and end him NOW!" "Alright, but it's easier said than done, oh and Mewtwo I need to keep him at a distance can you give me my bow and quiver, in exchange for my swords?" "Of course, but end him quickly." "Got it, I'll do my best."_**

As soon as their telepathic conversation ended a bow and quiver appeared while Ash's twin swords on his back soon disappeared. Everyone was confused for two reasons, One, where did he get that bow and quiver, 2 where did his double blades go to? Lantis smirked then said "Really you think that bow will help against my double blades? Well you thought wrong young Ashton." "Lantis, remember it is me we are talking about. I have seen many horrors during my travels across the world. People think I only lived in Mount Silver, they are wrong, I have traveled in all of the 6 regions, growing stronger by going to each of the most dangerous places there, and so I am more than ready to take you on." "I am surprised at the information you revealed to me Ashton, one would think that you would live there all your life, especially after the day your friend had betrayed you." Lantis said with a smirk. Ash growled and took and arrow from his quiver and placed it where the string was, holding it there, ready to fire, ready to kill.

"Just shut up and fight me Lantis!" "Very well, if you wish to die." Lantis raised both his hands and in there was the two swords he was using earlier and Ash was ready already pulling back, ready to release. Lantis started to charge towards Ash quickly and Ash started firing arrows and Lantis was cutting through all of them, suddenly Ash had ran out of arrows, Ash knew Lantis was advancing on him so he stopped firing arrows and stood still, waiting for the right moment. Lantis smirked at the fact that Ash had already given up, boy he was wrong. The crowd started to gasp as they saw what had happened next. Ash ran towards Lantis and went through him!

The crowd was amazed at the fact that he was able to go through Lantis's body the question is, how did he do it? So many possibilities but, there is only one answer he can give. Lantis then turned around and shouted "ASHTON HO-W H-OW DID YOU DO THAT, NOT EVEN I CAN PERFORM SUCH TACTICS!" "It's simple Lantis, the answer is, THAT YOU HAVE MESSED WITH THE WRONG AURA GUARDIAN!" Ash closed his eyes and asked Mewtwo telepathically**_ "How much time do I have left?" "Ash it's already been 25 minutes the barrier opens in 5 minutes end him NOW." "I have a way end him but, I will have to sacrifice myself in the process." "ASH YOU CANT BE DOING WHAT I THNK YOU'RE GOING TO DO!?" "Yes, I am going to be forced to do it, it has been an honor to have you as my Pokémon, Mewtwo. I thank you and Arceus for everything you two has done for me, goodbye my old friend." "ASH NO, YOU CAN'T DO THIS, ASH!" "I'M SORRY MEWTWO BUT, I HAVE TO DO THIS I KNOW, I HATE THOSE PEOPLE WHO BETRAYED ME BUT, I AM DOING THIS FOR MOM, GARY, BROCK, GARY, MORRISON, CONWAY, URSULA, AND MAX. I don't know why he is even sides with me now, but I guess I'll never find out. Like I said, it has been an honor having you along with me I am proud to have been your master, goodbye, Mewtwo." "AAAAASSSSSSHHHHHHH!"_**

Ash then opened his eyes and told Lantis "Lantis I don't have enough time to beat you, since the shield only lasts for 30 minutes however, there is an alternative. Lantis remember how we merged once?" Lantis nodded wondering where Ashton was heading with this. "Well there is something that I know that you don't, when we are merged if I die you do as well," Lantis's eyes widened since he knew exactly where ash was going with this. "In order for me to protect the ones I care for, I have to make a sacrifice that I am willing to take." "Ashton n-o-o p-le-ase don't do what I think you're going to do!" "I am, all I have to say to my family is, I'm sorry but it's time for me to go."

Up in the stadiums people were thinking _"What could he possibly be thinking about?" _Ursula had a look of worry on her face that said "Ash, what are you doing, I can't lose you again please, don't do it Ash, just don't! Ash then used his aura to trap Lantis in place. Lantis was using all of his power to break through his grasp, but Ash's aura is too strong for Lantis. Ash then leaped towards Lantis and used his aura to enter his body. A screeching sound could be heard as they saw Ash and Lantis merge as one person. He was still Ash but, he had the dark aura on the right side of his body, while a pure white aura was on the other side of his body. Then the unexpected happened. The side with the pure white aura charged up a sphere in its hand. What happened next completely sent the crowd into tears except Paul and his gang who were grinning.

The pure side put its hand to Ash's torso and fired a medium-sized beam this had made Ash have a hole in his torso and he fell on the floor, screaming with pain. Ash had blood come from the pure side, while the dark side of him was losing color. The pink force field had disappeared but, as soon as it did, Ash was on the floor dead. Everyone had tears in their eyes seeing this happen except Paul and his gang who were grinning so much, that it would rip their face apart. Clouds started to come together, and thunder was heard. People looked up into the sky and the pitter patter noises was heard signaling that it was raining. Ash Ketchum lay dead in the middle of the field. Ash Ketchum _"A Fallen Hero."_

**Scene! I know this chapter isn't as long as the others but I feel that I need to at least update something than nothing at all. School has been pelting me with homework I have like 4 math assignments to do, 2 Spanish assignments, 2 projects to do, and I think that's it. So anyways Ash fights Lantis and they were having blow-by-blow counters. Mewtwo had made a shield around the field to defend everyone. Ash merges with Lantis once more and kills himself as well as Lantis. Toady a hero has fallen. So what will come to be now that the chosen one is dead? How will Ursula take the news of seeing her loved one die? All will be explained during the next chapter of the spark within**

**Me: Oh my god destroyer dragonite you guys are awake!**

**Destroyer: "Sala mence sala" (Ohhhhh my head)**

**Dragonite: "Dra gah dra." (Quit complaining you big baby!)**

**Me: Dragonite return! *Returns Dragonite***

**Me: Well that's it everyone I shall take Destroyer and Dragonite to a center to get healed come on let's go!**

**-The deep aura signing out **


	8. Resurrection

**Hello everyone this is chapter 7 of the spark within. In chapter 6 Ash fights Lantis but, for some reason he didn't use his aura powers, why so? Mewtwo intervened stopping Lantis in a trap and surrounded the battle field in a pink dome similar to protect, that only lasted 30 minutes. Ash had fought Lantis for 25 minutes and he did the unexpected he killed both himslef and Lantis by merging and ending his life. Ash is currently dead or is he? Find out in chapter 7 of the spark within.**

The stadium was silent dead silent until, Paul started laughing, he was laughing lke a maniac! Everyone except Paul's followers were sending glares at him. Paul didn't mind instead, he met all of their glares with his own. Then no one dared to glare at him again beacuase, his glare sent chills down people's spine, some people were shaking out of fear. Ursula and Delia were taking Ash's death the worst, they were both crying at the fact that someone they love is now dead. Ursula thought to her self _"No Ash, no, I can't live without you, you are the only one I love, Ash you fool!"_ Delia was thinking to herself _" Arceus why, why Arceus, why did my baby boy have to die, please what did I do to deserve watching my son die right before my own eyes!"_

Then the unexpected happened yet once again. A bright light shone doan in the battle field and the being that came down from the white light was none other than Arceus god of the Pokémon realm. Paul did nktbhave an amused look on his face seeing the god of Pokémon here, Paul wwd thinking to himself _"No not now, now that Ash is dead I can finally have Ursula to myslef, Arceus you better not do anything funny here!"** " Be quiet you arrogant human. Ash, my chosen one, deserves respect he sacrificed himself to save his loved ones, something that you are to selfish to do. Yes it is true that my chosen one is dead, but not for long.**_ The words Arceus spoke had confused Paul since he is a dumbass and Arceus was speaking to Paul only.

Arceus then did something thatshocked everyone, Arceus used his telepathy powers and contacted his children and said _**"Our chosen one gas fallen we need to resurrect hhim, you know what to do." **_ Then one by one all of the legendaries came, either by teleportation or Arceus teleporting them here. There was Articuno, Moltres, Zapdos, Mewtwo, Mew, Raikou, Entei, Suicune, Lugia, Ho-Oh, Celebi, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, Latias, Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquaza, Jirachi, Deoxy's (Normal), Rotom, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Dialga, Palkia, Heatran, Regigigas, Giratina, (Altered), Cresselia, Phone, Manaphy, Darkrai, Shaymin (Sky), Victini, Cobalon, Terrakion, Virizion, Tornadus, Landrus, Thundrus, Zekrom, Reshiram, Kyurem, Meloetta, Dianci, Hoopa, Volcanion, Xerneas, Yveltal, Zygarde, and Genesect. People in the stadiun couldn't believe that all of these legendaries are right in front of their eyes. Ursula, Delia, Brock, Gary, Max, Conway, and Morrison were hoping that they could recover their fallen brother, Delia for her son, and Ursula as her crush.

_**"My children we have to revive the chosen one he has fallen in battle while fighting Pokelantis, we cannot revive him easily without the help of Latios, too bad he's dead. Says the God of all Pokémon. " Lord Arceus it's a pleasure to see you again after all these years." Exclaims a voice within the shadows. "Wh-o wh-o are you" Latias says fearfully. "Aw come on sis, you don't recognize your own brother?" "Wait it can't be L-L-At-ios?" Latias said having tears well up in her eyes. "Yep its me little sis." Out from the shadows came a figure that was the same as Latias except, he was bigger and blue. His name is Latios. "La-La-tios!" Latias cried and tackled her brother, she then started crying into his chest. "Latios how-how are you alive?" Arceus questioned his son.**_

_**"Ash, was the one who revived me, and it's time I repay a debt." "Son what do you mean repay a debt, and how did he help you?" "Well Lord Arceus it all began like this."**_

_(Flashback 3 days ago)_

_There was a once peaceful island named Alto Mare, now a hellish place. Team Rocket had taken over which was an accomplishment, since no word had gotten out that Alto Mare was under their control now. In one of the houses of Alto Made the was a brunette by the age of 23, she was wearing a beret and lived with a man by the name of Lorenzo. A grunt had walked in and said "Alright, boss tells me a Latias is on this island, now where is it?" "Lorenzo what's a Latias?" The brunette asked this brunette was the one that meet Ash about 12 years ago she goes by the name Bianca. "Latias is a legendary Pokémon that is supposed to be the other twin of the legendary eon dragond , Latias and Latios. Unfortunately, Latios had passed away sacrificing himself to save his sister, and save our island. To this day they say that Latias has left the island trying to find a way to resurrect her dead brother."_

_"Nice try old man but, boss has recently made a machine that locates legendary Pokémon based on power levels. There was a big power level shown in this house and that's where the Latias Pokémon should be in this house. Right around the corner of the hallway was Latias in Bianca's human form. She started panicking that they were onto her. She gasped and quickly clasped her hand over her mouth. The grunt then suspiciously asked "Oi neither of you two gasped, so who did that then? Who else lives with you two?" "No one else just me, my twin sister and Lorenzo." Bianca said fearfully and quickly. "That so then, come on out then little girl." They then heard footsteps rapid ones as if someone was running away._

_The grunt then decided to go outside to see who was runnig. He exited the house and saw a man running. Curious to where he was going, followed him forgetting about Bianca, Lorenzo and Bianca's "twin sister". The man kept running until he came onto a beautiful garden, with trees blossoming and blossoms falling freely. The man kept walking about the garden looking for something, and that's when he found a grave and startes walkung, just when he was halfway therethe gaurd decided to speak up, sadly. The grunt screamed "Oi this place is property of team rocket, state your order of buisness!" "I have been here years ago and I saw right before my eyes both of the legendary eon twins, Latios and Latias die right in front of me, one is down at the ocean and the other is buried underneath this grave." The man said without hesitation or worry instead, he spike those word calmly. "Well can you point me to where the exact location where the one in the ocean is." "Never legendaries are creatures that maintain order in this world, and I shall not lead the destruction of this beautiful world." The man said venomously making the grunt shiver. The grunt opened his mouth to speak but, before he could the man ran towards him with incredible speed. The man sweep kicked the grunt off his feet and then took out one of his two swords and used the bottom of it slam into his head knocking out the grunt._

_The man then scoffed and then said "Ignorant fool." He then walked up to the grave where it said 'Latios a savior for our peaceful land. A wonderful brother- A hero." He then dug up Latios's body and he took something out of his pocket. It was an orb, by the look of it it looked like as if it has some mystical powers or something. His arm then started to glow blue pouring energy, life, into the orb. He pushed the orb softly at Latios's chest and the body absorbed the orb. The orb circled Latios then it went inside of him and then a bright light enfulged Latios picking him up. When the light died down and Latios was placed back on the ground his eyes started to flutter. **"Ugh where where am I?" "Hey don't worry your safe and that's all that matters." Wa-it who are you did you hurt my sister, if you did then I swear to Arceus I will-" "Chill Latios is that how you speak to a friend." "The only friends I have are Bianca, Lorenzo, and A-Ash is that you?" **_

_**"Yes it's me Latios." "Wait how am I alive?" "Easy, I revived you with an orb that had mystical powers. It was a gift from Arceus, he gave me 10 orbs he said that when one is dead I pour my aura into it, put it on the dead body and they are revived. Forget that for now Latios I need your help. Team Rocket has taken over the island of Alto Mare and I intend to get it back, but,,I could only do that with your help. Their technology has advanced and going alone would be risky, so will you help me?" "Of course I will, I will defend my home again, and my sister, if I see a scratchon her I will go batshit insane. I want to see how much you've improved Ash and I have nothiced you haven't bought any Pokemon with you why so?" "I secretly sneak out in order to keep them safe since Rocket and other cooperations have been sending assassin's after for for the past year." "Well, I am shocked about that but, back to buisness Ash, where is the Rocket base?" "It's near the edge of the island would you please teleport us there?" "Gladly."**_

_Latios then teleported both him and Ash to the top of the Rocket base and were devising a plan on how to make their cooperation crumble. They would try to enter from the side an work their way up. Latios teleported them up from the side and they started quietly sneaking past gaurds, until they came across a guard that spotted them. "Halt!" He shouted. 'Shit' was the only thought Ash and Latios shared. They couldn't stay and fight since they knew that would only drain their energy, so they ran to save buy them time Ash used his aura to make the guard mute and erased everyone's memory of even hearing the gaurd cry out. Ash then used his aura to detect where Giovanni was at he saw that he was on the 10th floor and they were on the third. **"Latios we need to get to the tenth floor. I can teleport us there but it will drain my energy by a lot do you have enough energy to teleport uus both there?" "Yes I do, it's not a problem for a legendary." **_

_They teleported to the 10th floor and they were behind a door. They were looking at the aura's that were behind the door, and the it just so happens to be Giovanii talking with some goons. They looked at each other and nooded. A bright blue light enfulged Latios and when the light died down it was pretty much Latios as Ash, looking exactly the same. The both held up their fingers and started counting from 3. When they hit zero bother charged in, and with incredible speed knocked out the six goon he was talking to. "What is the meaning of this!?" "Oh I'm surprised you don't recognize your main target?" "Ashton, its you!" The names Ash, not Ashton, anyway Giovanni here is your downfall as well as your organization." _

_"I think not Ashton, Persian, Nidoking!" Then two large Pokémon had then appears behind Ash and Latios, Nidoking pinning Latios on the floor with his big ass foot, and Persian slashing Ash's leg getting him on the floor and pinning Ash down by being on top of him. **"Latios you alright?" "I should be asking you that Ash." Ash I have a plan we get them to attack each other, we fight them for a little run from them, act like we are running at each other then at the last second tur ." "Got it, just let me heal my leg first." ** Ash then used his aura to heal his leg, and kicked Persian off if him, while Latios bit Nidoking, on his leg. They dodged every attack that was thrown at them and they ran at each other heading towardsnthe middle of the room with Nidoking, and Persian, Nidoking used fissure, and Persian used metronome which ended up being guillotine. They both jumped and dodged both the incoming attacks and lqnded. Unfortunately, Nidoking and Persian knocked each other out and were on the floor with swirls for eyes. s_

_Giovanni was watching the whole thing mouth agape. "Just h-ow po-wer-ful are you?" "Giovanni I am as strong as a Mega-Lucario, so it's best not to mess with me, since me and my friend infiltrated your bade and we are shutting it down!" Ash and Latios both using speed ran towards Giovanni, Ash knocked him up in the air, and Latios spiked him down back to the floor. Giovanni feeling immense pain said weakly "You may have beaten me but I have a son, I taught him everything I know and he continues another base in another region, he is an outstanding leader, so be careful." "We will and have a nice time in prison I already contacted officer Jenny before we intruded your base her squad should be here right about now." _

_Sirens were heard outside the building and officer Jenny and her squad can in and caught all grunts and Giovanni, and arrested them all. "Hey, I don't know who you are but, thank you it mean a lot that peace can be restored to another place as nice as this." "It's not a problem officer Jenny me and my brother just wanted to have peace restored back on our old home. Anyway is there anything else we can do officer?" "No cqthing these criminals were enough, thanks for everything." With that officer Jenny took off on the chopper, since they came with it, and then flew taking all the criminals with her to the station._

_**"Well Latios, I am glad that this is over and I know you were going through my tthoughts and you know about the betrayal, I'm not mad I'm glad you know, I am glad that I have someone to back me up I am in tour debt Latios." "I did go through your thoughts, learned about the betrayal, but I am glad that there is still good in you Ash, and it is I**_ that_** am in your debt, I have also read about you being in the tournament, you still have a good 3 days before it begins." "Latios I wish for you to appear during the tournament I know its been a while but, Latios will you join me on my journey?" "Ash you have done a lot for me, my sister, and this island I would be honored to join you." "The honors all mine my friend."** Ash then pulled out a luxury ball and gently tapped Latios wwith it, and a ping noise could be heard, signaling Latios was caught. Ash then threw the ball and out appeared Latios._

_He told Latios "Go explore for a while I will be at the tournament in three days, go enjoy yourself." ** "Thank yout Ash I will see you in 3 days time." "Same her buddy, stay safe." "So should you goodbye." "Goodbye."**__ Latios then flashed out, leaving Ash alone. __Ash then conconcentrated real hard then teleported away back to his home as usual._

_Flashback end_

**"That's all to my tale Arceus." **All of the legendaries were beyond shocked at the story told by Latios._** "Anyway," began AArceus now that Latios is back we can revive the chosen one, I know why you guys are wondering why I asked you here well, the chosen one has such a powerful aura, I Aline, cannot revive him so I need your help is that clear?" All the legendaries nodded. **_ Then all the legendaries closed their eyes and focused. They all focused on an orb an they were putting energy and power into it. The orb then started to float towards Ash's body. **_"Giratina, can you please banish the soul of Pokelantis to your shadow realm?" "Not a problem my lord."_** Then Giratina focused his energy and banished the souk of Pokelantis to his shadow realm. The orb then proceeded to Ash, it stopped at his chest and picked him up. The orb them started circling Ash before going inside if him. Then everyone gasped at what was happening Arceus saving a human, a mere human, little did they know Ash isn't your ordinary human. A blinding light shined that enfulged Ash, and then he was put down on the floor. His eyes started to open and he shot awake with a gasp, followed up immediately "Agh it feels like I have been just hit by a truck."

Up into the stadium Delia and Ursula were crying their eyes out. He was back, he was actually back. Delia was lost in her thoughts _"Ash ho-w oh you k is what I don't care, I'm just glad your still with me, my baby boy."_ Ursula was also list in her thoughts _"Ash please, I live you don't do this, stop scaring me or else you are going to get it!" _Brock, Max, Gary, Conway, and Morrison had one thought._ "What... The...fuck_

As soon as Ash saw where he was he immediately became alert, and when he saw all the legendaries, he bowed to them in respect. He said "To all the ladies and lords of legendary Pokémon, I must thank you, for giving me another chance at life, I am in your debt." In the crowds people were agape, they couldn't believe. Their eyes looked back to the stadium and to the person next to them. "WHAT!?" Screamed a voice, people then turned their heads to see an angry looking Paul and Paul's followers scared Paul jumped down from the stadium onto the field, and he stared at all the legendaries and said "Hello I am Paul, you shall obey me and me only." Ash then walked forward and took an offensive and defensive stance. He spoke up saying "You will not touch them, touch them, and if Arceus allows me I will kill you." Paul just laughs and raises and eyebrow, and says cockily "Really, you just barely lucked out while fighting that ghost thing." "No I didn't luck out there is an ancient myth that says once merged with him, the only way to end him permanently, is to end your life, it kills him and the host as well, then if Giratina is in your favor, his soul shall be banished to his shadow realm."

Paul just wasn't fazed by his speech he just said "Now I want those legendaries, and you will give them to me whether you like it or not." "Over my dead body Paul! I am a faithful follower of Arceus, and I will not allow this nonsense. You shall leave before you get what's coming for you." "You think that you can beat me, remember I have my crew with me and it's just you." Just then from the other side of the stadium came out May, Misty, Dawn, Ritchie, Tracey, and Damien came out. They all said together "Give up Ash, you have no chance of beating us." "I think not, I will take you all down!" Ash said while in a fighting stance, "Prepare to die Ketchum!" Paul exclaimed. All of the traitors pulled out a pokeball. They threw the ball up in the air and Ash made an Aura sword and shield. He then charged fighting for the legendaries. The legendaries didn't want to intervene since they knew, Ash was angry, and they know what happens when Ash get angry. They were all sharing one thought _**"Oh shit, things are getting real." **_

**Scene! I know I may have uploaded this a little to quickly but, I can type my chapter in my phone which makes it easier than the computer. I have gotten like 1,250 words done the first day of writing this chapter. I will make the occasional long chapter that has like 8k words but for now, they will be from 3-6k words. Anyway, Ash has been revived! Paul is angry and wants to kill Ash and Ash retaliates that he is a loyal follower of Arceus, and will do everything at all costs. Paul just merely laughs at the speech Ash gives and summons his crew ready to attack with a pokeball in hand. The legendaries know when Ash is pissed and didn't want to interfere. Now there will be a battle between Paul and his crew vs. Ash. Will anything else happen during the fight? Will Paul actually have a secret plan to defeat Ash? All will be revealed in the next chapter of the spark within.**

**Me: Destroyer your OK!**

**Destroyer: Yeah I'm fine, that Dragonite should learn never to mess with me.**

**Me: I don't carecare about that I just care that you guys are OK. Come on Destroyer, Dragonute let's go home.**

**All of us: *Walks away together***


End file.
